Equestria Girls: Escuela de la Desesperacion
by Juanca29
Summary: Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas de Canterlot High son secuestradas y encerradas en una escuela con puertas y ventanas bloqueadas para participar en un juego. Con 16 estudiantes en total, solo hay una forma de escapar: Matar a otra estudiante y no ser descubierta.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic, un crossover de Equestria Girls y Danganronpa. A los que no conocen Danganronpa, no se preocupen, no será necesario conocer la franquicia para disfrutar de esta historia. Y para los que si conocen Danganronpa, pues… ya saben que clase de cosas esperar XD**

Prologo

La **Escuela Cristal** , la escuela más prestigiosa del país. Posee una gran reputación de educar a los estudiantes que definirán el futuro del país. La escuela destaca en todas las áreas posibles: Ciencia, Deportes, Artes, etc. Tienen maestros y equipamiento para todo lo que los estudiantes puedan requerir para desarrollar su talento. Graduarte de esta escuela te garantiza un futuro prometedor. Muchos desearían entrar allí.

Sin embargo, no me arrepiento ni un momento de haberla dejado. Nunca fui feliz allí. Todos los estudiantes pensaban solo en si mismos. No puedo excluirme a mí misma. Yo también solo pensaba en mis investigaciones, mis proyectos. Nunca quería involucrarme con los demás, así como ellos no querían involucrarse conmigo. Me alegro haber dejado esos días atrás.

Oh, creo que debería presentarme antes de seguir. Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle **.** Muchos me han dicho que soy una genio. No se equivocan, tenía las mejores calificaciones en mi antigua escuela y también soy muy buena inventando cosas, una vez incluso construí una perra robótica. Aunque no creo que es sea todo en la vida, mi talento no lo es todo. Mis amigas son capaces de hacer cosas que yo no podría ni imaginar; para mi ellas son unas genios a su propia manera. Me alegra haberlas conocido, mi vida ha mejorado mucho desde que me transferí a Canterlot High. Esta escuela no tiene el mismo prestigio que la Escuela Cristal, pero eso no importa. Los estudiantes de aquí son muy diferentes, mucho mas amistosos que en esa otra escuela. Y que estudien en Canterlot High no significa que sean inútiles como solían decir en mi antigua escuela. He conocido a muchas personas que son talentosas a su propia manera.

Para este momento ya debería ser obvio soy la Twilight Sparkle del mundo humano. Lo sé, parece algo raro de decir, pero tiene sentido en contexto. Existe otra yo. Aparentemente hay un mundo de ponis donde yo soy una especie de princesa. Realmente no me gusta pensar mucho en eso, la última vez que tuve algo que ver con ese mundo terminé perdiendo el control. Me conformo solo con las **piedras mágicas** que mis amigas y yo conseguimos en un campamento, incluso si no las comprendo del todo.

En resumen, mi vida era bastante feliz. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de que todo eso estaba por cambiar.

— Ugh… — empecé a despertar sintiendo como mi cabeza me daba vueltas.

Por la sensación en mi cuerpo diría que estaba sentada en una silla y reposando en una mesa. Me llevo un poco de tiempo abrir mis ojos. Cuando lo hice vi todo borroso. Llevé una de mis manos a la cara y no sentí mis anteojos.

— ¿Dónde estarán?

Me senté bien y por lo que podía distinguir yo estaba reposando sobre un escritorio de escuela, y por fortuna allí estaban mis anteojos. Me los puse y vi el lugar en el que me encontraba. Era una especie de salón de clases.

— Un momento… conozco este lugar. Esto es… ¿ **La Escuela Cristal**?

Reconocería esas columnas de cristal y paredes violeta en cualquier lugar. Era un salón de la Escuela Cristal. Pero no todo era igual. Las ventanas del salón estaban bloqueadas por unas grandes placas metálicas sujetadas por unos enormes tornillos y tuercas. Me acerque a una y trate de mover una de las tuercas, pero fue imposible. Di unos golpes leves a la placa de metálica y escuché el sonido que hacía. Traté de escuchar lo que pasaba del otro lado al poner mi oído contra la placa, pero no pude oír nada. El lugar esta completamente sellado, aunque gritara probablemente nadie me oiría.

— ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Me trate de concentrar para tratar de recordar, pero todo era muy borroso. ¿Estaba en la escuela? ¿Mi casa? ¿Dónde estaba antes de llegar aquí? Pero eso no era todo lo que me preocupaba. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Vi una cámara en el techo. No recuerdo que esta escuela tuviera cámaras en los salones. Una luz verde dejaba claro que estaba encendida y que me estaba grabando a mí. He leído sobre casos así, donde chicas inocentes son secuestradas por un pervertido las graba para subirlo todo a sitios oscuros de internet. No, no puede ser eso, ¿verdad? No hay forma de que algo así sería permitido en esta escuela.

Quizás sea solo una broma. No sería la primera vez que me hacen una broma cruel en esta escuela, pero nunca antes habían llegado al extremo de secuestrarme. Quizás no sea una broma y de verdad fui secuestrada.

 **DING DONG DING DONG**

La campana de la escuela sonó y un monitor que se encontraba sobre el pizarrón se encendió por sí solo. Mostro la imagen de una silueta, que no parecía humana.

— Ahem. A todas las estudiantes, por favor reportarse al gimnasio. Si no saben cómo llegar consulten el mapa en sus manuales electrónicos. Las que no se presenten serán severamente castigadas — dijo una voz que sonaba infantil, y luego la imagen desapareció

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue eso?

¿A todas las estudiantes? ¿Hay más aquí? Eso significaría que no fui la única secuestrada. ¿Debería obedecer e ir? La Voz dijo que seria castigada si no iba, y si hay más personas aquí sería mejor no estar sola. También dijo algo de un manual. Fue entonces que note que había un aparato en la puerta, casi del tamaño de un celular. Lo saque de la ranura en la que estaba y la puerta se abrió. Supongo que no se podía abrir si no sacaba esto.

Oprimí un botón, y se encendió. Lo que desplego primero fue mi nombre y lo que parecía ser un título.

 **Twilight Sparkle, la Inventora Definitiva**

— Hmmm, supongo que me queda.

Luego de eso el manual desplego un menú con tres iconos. El primero decía Mapa. El segundo decía Archivos y estaba deshabilitado. El tercero decía Reglamento, y también estaba deshabilitado. No sabia para que eran los otros botones, pero el que necesitaba era el mapa. Al oprimir el icono se desplego un esquema que mostraba el primer piso de la escuela. Si parecía la Escuela Cristal, eso no me daba un buen presentimiento. Como sea, ahora debía ir al gimnasio, aunque… antes debía confirmar algo. Tenía que confirmar si era posible escapar por allí. Quizás no lo seria, pero al menos quizás podría saber si había guardias vigilando que nadie escapara o algo peor, por eso me dirigí a la entrada de la escuela.

Fui a la puerta y la abrí sin problemas. Aun con dudas salí al pasillo fuera del salón, pero no había nadie en los alrededores. Quizás era un fin de semana, francamente no tenia forma de saberlo. La Voz dijo que había más estudiantes aquí, seguro se refería a más secuestrados, pero me pregunto cuántos.

— Concéntrate Twilight, debes mantener la calma.

Mientras iba a la entrada noté como toda ventana que veía estaba sellada por placas metálicas igual que en el salón en el que desperté. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El lugar vacío era algo intimidante, incluso si estaba bien iluminado. Se supone que hay más estudiantes,

Avance cautelosamente, pues no sabía que podría encontrar. Llegue a la entrada principal de la escuela, y quede completamente sin palabras. La entrada estaba completamente sellada por una gran puerta metálica que parecía la bóveda de un banco. Ni siquiera trate de abrirla, era obvio que sería imposible. Sin mencionar que había cámaras de seguridad vigilando la entrada, así que no podría intentar nada sin que me vieran.

¿Cómo era esto posible? ¿En verdad esto era la Escuela Cristal? ¿Cómo podían bloquear así todas las salidas? Empecé a sentir miedo, pues esto era peor de lo que imaginaba.

— ¡Twilight! — escuché como gritaban mi nombre. Me volteo y veo a alguien corriendo hacia mí. Sentí un gran alivio, pues no estaba sola. Mas que eso, era alguien que yo conocía muy bien.

— ¡Sunset!

Sunset llega conmigo y me abraza, yo también la abrazo. Estaba muy feliz de que estuviera conmigo.

 **Sunset Shimmer, la Investigadora de Magia Definitiva.**

Sunset Shimmer, mi mejor amiga desde que entré a Canterlot High. Ella ha sido un gran apoyo para mí; nunca olvidare como ella me salvo cuando fui corrompida por magia. No se todos los detalles, pero parece que ella también paso por eso en su momento. Es fantástica, es una buena estudiante y sabe mucho sobre magia. También tiene otros talentos como tocar la guitarra y dibujar comics, esgrima, videojuegos, periodismo, etc. Podría decirse que ella es la líder de nuestro grupo. Soy feliz de tenerla como mi amiga.

— Entonces tú también estas aquí — dijo ella separándose del abrazo — Esto es la Escuela Cristal, ¿verdad?

— Sí. ¿Tienes idea de que esta pasando?

— No Twilight, esperaba que tú supieras. Desperté hace poco en un salón de clases y escuché el anuncio.

— Igual que yo. ¿Por qué está pasando esto? La puerta y ventanas están completamente bloqueadas.

— Supongo que también viniste a revisar la entrada — dijo Sunset observando la puerta — Pero… ¿quién podría hacer esto?

— No lo sé.

— Hmmm — Sunset estuvo pensando un poco — Mejor vayamos al gimnasio, no creo que tengamos opción, y si hay más personas será mejor ir a ver.

Asentí con la cabeza y fuimos juntas al gimnasio de la escuela. Hablamos un poco, pero ella tampoco sabia como llego hasta aquí.

Llegamos a nuestro destino, encontrando las puertas cerradas. Las abrimos y pasamos al gimnasio, el cual era el doble de grande que el de Canterlot High, con 2 campos para deportes, varios niveles de escaleras para el público y un escenario con grandes bocinas a los lados.

Adentro del gimnasio estaban a 5 personas más, a quienes conocíamos muy bien.

— ¡Miren son Twilight y Sunset!

Las chicas corrieron a nosotras. Me sentí muy feliz cuando nos dimos un abrazo grupal. Eran nuestras amigas, todas ellas. Me sentía feliz de tenerlas conmigo, pero luego recordé que no estábamos en una situación feliz. Esto solo significaba que todas estábamos atrapadas juntas.

— Entonces ahora estamos juntas — dijo Rainbow sonriendo juntando una mano con un puño — Excelente, el tonto que nos secuestro no sabe que cuando estamos juntas somos imparables.

 **Rainbow Dash, la Futbolista definitiva.**

Rainbow Dash es una gran atleta, capaz de dominar cualquier deporte en el que participa, pero su pasión principal era el fútbol. Era la capitana del equipo de nuestra escuela y toda una goleadora estrella. Según parece ella quiere ser una profesional e irse a jugar a Europa algún día para volverse toda una estrella. Es toda una chica de acción, le gusta le gusta hacer las cosas rápido, aunque eso signifique imprudencia.

— ¿Qué haremos? — le pregunto.

— ¿No es obvio? Encontrar al loco que nos trajo aquí y patearle el trasero.

— Cálmate Rainbow Dash — interviene Applejack — Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está o que puede hacer.

— No me digas que tienes miedo Applejack.

— No tengo miedo, pero si actuamos sin cuidado podríamos poner en peligro a las demás.

 **Applejack, la Granjera Definitiva.**

Applejack era una chica muy trabajadora. A pesar de haber perdido a sus padres cuando era pequeña, pudo superar eso para colaborar en la granja de su familia. A pesar de ser una chica ocupada, ella siempre encuentra tiempo para pasar con sus amigas, incluso ayudándolas en lo que pueda. Diría que es la mas centrada del grupo, muchas veces actuando como la voz de la razón.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Applejack — habló Rarity — Primero deberíamos saber más de nuestra situación. En las novelas de Shadow Spade esa es la mejor forma de encontrar una solución.

 **Rarity, la Diseñadora de Modas Definitiva**

Rarity es la mas refinada de nuestro grupo. Parece una chica de la alta sociedad, pero su familia esta en la misma clase que la de todas. Sin embargo, estoy día que algún día sus diseños la llevaran muy lejos, sus vestidos son muy hermosos. Siempre se viste a la moda y actúa con elegancia, pero a pesar de todo es una chica muy generosa, siempre se puede contar con ella, excepto le entran ataques de pánico y estrés que son aun peores que los míos. Oh, y también le gustan las novelas de misterio, al punto de que a veces se viste como la detective de los libros que lee.

— ¿Entonces esperaremos aquí? — preguntó Fluttershy insegura.

— Pues si quisieran dañarnos ya lo habrían hecho — dijo Sunset.

— Concuerdo — dijo Rarity — El culpable de todo esto probablemente aparezca pronto para revelar lo que quiere.

— Oh ya veo. Espero que todo resulte bien.

 **Fluttershy, la Cuidadora de Animales Definitiva**

Fluttershy es… tímida. Se asusta fácilmente, aunque he visto como ella hace un gran esfuerzo para superar eso. A pesar de su miedo escénico ella se esfuerza para estar en una banda o en una obra escolar con todas sus amigas. Además, es una chica muy amable, y le va muy bien con los animales. Es una voluntaria muy dedicada en el Refugio de animales, y tiene varios animales con ella en su casa.

— ¡Sigo yo! ¡Sigo yo! — exclamó Pinkie Pie con emoción.

— ¿Eh?

 **Pinkie Pie, la Organizadora de Fiestas Definitiva.**

— Uh, me gusta ese título — dijo Pinkie sonriendo.

— ¿Qué titulo?

— ¿Qué no ven las letras en negrillas que nos dan un título?

— Pinkie, creo que solo estas viendo cosas — le digo.

La mejor forma de describir a Pinkie Pie es "Feliz". Casi siempre tiene una actitud optimista a lo que sucede. Y si ve que alguien mas esta triste ella hará de todo para ayudarlos, por lo general es una fiesta. Aunque puede ser algo extraña. A veces parece que ella ve cosas que no están allí. Siempre me pregunto si solo está jugando o en verdad está un poco loca. De cualquier forma, es una gran amiga.

— Entonces, ¿alguna sabe cómo llegamos aquí?

Todas negaron con la cabeza. Parece que todas teníamos hoyos en nuestra memoria.

— No parece que podamos salir por la fuerza — dijo Applejack — Las placas en las ventanas no se pueden quitar.

— ¿Ni tu pudiste moverlas? — le pregunto.

— No. Quizás podría si tuviera mis poderes.

¿No tiene sus poderes? Miro que Applejack no tenia su collar con la piedra mágica que encontramos en el Campamento Everfree. Es más, ninguna de mis amigas tenía la suya. Me llevé la mano a mi cuello y no pude sentir el mío.

— Mi collar, no lo tengo.

— ¿No te habías dado cuenta querida? — pregunto Rarity.

— Creo que estaba muy distraída con la situación, jeje.

— Ninguna de nosotras tiene su collar — dijo Sunset — Sin ellos no tenemos poderes. No creo que sea una coincidencia. Nuestro secuestrador debió quitárnoslo.

— Pero eso significa… que sabia de nuestros poderes — dijo Fluttershy sorprendida.

— Eso explicaría porque nos secuestró a las 7 — dijo Sunset — ¿Cómo paso esto?

— No es que nuestros poderes fueran un secreto — dijo Pinkie — ¿O si lo eran? Francamente siempre pensé que todos en la ciudad lo sabían.

— Nunca los intentamos ocultar — dijo Rainbow.

— Nuestro secuestrador quizás quiere usarlos para si mismo, eso seria malo — dijo Sunset — Si alguien fuera de nosotras los usa acabaría corrompido

De pronto escuchamos como la puerta del gimnasio se abría de nuevo, y alguien mas entraba al gimnasio.

Era una chica de color crema de cabello azul y rosado. Estaba muy alerta; no la culpo considerando la situación. Nos miró a todas, examinándonos con detenimiento, como si no estuviera segura de que no fuéramos un peligro.

— ¡Hola Bon Bon! — exclamó Pinkie Pie rompiendo el hielo.

La chica suspiro y se adentró al gimnasio. Aparte de Pinkie Pie todas estábamos sorprendidas de ver a alguien más aquí.

 **Bon Bon la Dulcera Definitiva**

Como Pinkie Pie dijo, se llama Bon Bon. He oído que sus dulces son muy buenos. Pinkie me ha dicho que quisiera que prepararan juntas la comida para una fiesta, pero Bon Bon siempre se rehúsa por alguna razón. No la conozco mucho, seguro tendrá sus razones. Aunque lo que sí se de ella es que casi nunca esta sola, casi siempre está acompañada por…

— ¿Bon Bon? — escuchamos otra voz acercándose por la puerta — ¿Encontraste alg…? Oh…

Otra chica entro. Era otra chica de nuestra edad, de color verde claro y melena turquesa con partes blancas.

 **Lyra Heartstrings la Compositora Definitiva.**

— Lyra, te dije que esperaras.

— Es mas seguro si estamos juntas — dijo sonriendo — Y la voz en la pantalla dijo que todas debíamos venir.

Es Lyra Heartstrings, otra estudiante de Canterlot High. Siempre que la veo se encuentra al lado de Bon Bon. Es tan raro verlas separadas que me pregunto si de verdad serán mejores amigas. A diferencia de Bon Bon, podría decirse que conozco a Lyra. Fuimos juntas a la primaria y éramos amigas de otras 4 chicas. Pero luego me cambié de escuela y no las volví a ver. Me pregunto si Lyra me recuerda. Francamente yo no recuerdo mucho de ella, y no sé cuánto habrá cambiado. Solo recuerdo que ella tocaba siempre la lira con canciones que ella misma componía. A todos nos gustaba oírla.

— Entonces ustedes también están aquí — dijo Lyra mirándonos.

— Eso parece — respondió Rainbow

— ¿Alguna de ustedes recuerda como llego aquí? — preguntó Applejack.

— No — dijo Lyra con pena — Todo es muy borroso. No recuerdo donde estaba antes, solo de repente desperté en un salón de clases con Bon Bon.

— Yo tampoco recuerdo nada — agregó Bon Bon.

— Rayos, si tuviera mi collar podría intentar ver su memoria — dijo Sunset frustrada.

— Sí, note que no los traen. Quien nos haya traído aquí sabia de sus poderes — comentó Bon Bon con seriedad — Quizás debieron ocultar sus poderes, fueron muy irresponsables.

— ¡Oye! — se enojó Rainbow — ¿¡Y por qué están ustedes aquí si no tienen magia?

— Se tanto como ustedes — dijo Bon Bon.

Ahora no entiendo que esta pasando. ¿Por qué Lyra y Bon Bon están aquí? Ellas no tienen poderes como nosotras. Y eso no responde porque estamos en la Escuela Cristal.

La puerta del gimnasio se volvió a abrir, y vimos dos personas.

Una era una chica gris con un cabello negro que le llegaba a la cintura. La otra chica era blanca con cabello azul de dos tonos diferentes que le llegaba a los hombros. Llevaba unas gafas de sol moradas y unos grandes audífonos que parecían estar tocando música por la forma en que la chica movía la cabeza.

— ¿Podrías quitarte esas cosas, Vinyl? No es el momento para eso.

 **Octavia Melody, la Chelista Definitiva**

La chica de los audífonos solo se llevó una mano a cerca de su oído haciendo la seña de que no escuchaba.

 **Vinyl Scratch, la DJ Definitiva**

— No te hagas la ridícula, sé que puedes oírme.

Octavia era otra chica de nuestra escuela. Es igual de refinada que Rarity; pero, a diferencia de ella, Octavia si viene de la alta sociedad de Inglaterra. Todo lo que se es que es una estudiante de intercambio de Inglaterra y que es una excelente chelista que toca en varios eventos en la ciudad.

Vinyl por otra parte era lo que se podría llamar una chica rebelde. Era una DJ muy popular entre los estudiantes de la escuela, siendo siempre la encargada de la música en los eventos de la escuela. Casi siempre se le ve con unos grandes audífonos y no habla mucho. Algunos creen que es muda, pero mis amigas me aseguran que, si puede hablar, pero no lo hace muy a menudo.

— Eres insoportable Vinyl — dijo Octavia fastidiada y Vinyl solo le levanto el pulgar sin perder su sonrisa.

Las dos nos notaron y fueron con nosotras. Luego de algo de conversación, no logramos obtener ninguna información importante de ellas. Bueno, de Octavia, pues Vinyl no dijo nada, solo nos señaló que no sabía nada.

— Entonces no fuimos las únicas secuestradas. — dijo Octavia — En parte me alegra no estar sola aquí con esta rebelde — señaló a Vinyl quien seguía disfrutando su música — Pero no me agrada estar en esta situación.

— Todas pensamos lo mismo — dijo Lyra sin emoción.

La puerta del gimnasio se volvió a abrir. La entrada de la persona que la abrió fue… destacable. Todas escuchamos un sonido de click al mismo tiempo que una luz nos llegaba a los ojos.

— Yo… Photo Finish, he llegado.

 **Photo Finish, la Fotógrafa Definitiva**

Photo Finish era otra estudiante de Canterlot High, una muy talentosa fotógrafa que siempre se encarga de los eventos de la escuela. Todo lo que se de ella es que… esta algo loca. Tiene la reputación de aparecer de la nada a varios estudiantes para bombardearlos de fotografías. Hay rumores de ha pasado por juicios por acoso sexual, pero son solo rumores.

Llego con nosotras y uso su cámara para fotografiarnos a todas. Por un momento sentí como mis ojos se quemarían por el flash.

— ¡Photo Finish ya detente! — grito Rarity tapándose los ojos.

— ¡NO! ¡Esta es la oportunidad de toda una vida de capturar lo que es un auténtico secuestro!

— Pero tú también fuiste secuestrada, ¿no?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Pero la belleza de la vida viene de las cosas que no se planean! — siguió fotografiándonos hasta que de la nada se detuvo — ¡Listo!

— Ugh, ¿Por qué ella está aquí? — se quejó Rainbow restregándose los ojos.

— Mantengamos la calma — dijo Sunset — Photo Finish, ¿podrías dejar la cámara hasta que salgamos de aquí?

— ¡No! — dijo secamente.

— …. — todas nos quedamos calladas tratando de mantener la calma.

Antes de que alguna pudiera hacer algo para deshacerse de la cámara, la puerta del gimnasio se volvió a abrir al mismo tiempo que una gran cortina de humo llenaba gimnasio. Todas empezamos a toser por el humo. ¿Esto es obra del secuestrador? ¿Es gas somnífero? ¿Veneno?

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! — escuchamos un grito y pasos acercándose — ¡AHHHH….! ***¡SMASH!*** ¡Aghhhh! — escuchamos como el grito de ataque cambiaba por uno de dolor al mismo tiempo que algo parecía estrellarse con el suelo.

El humo se disipó y vimos cómo había una chica tirada en el suelo.

— Ay… — dijo la chica en el suelo.

Todas fuimos con ella, y la reconocimos. Sunset fue la que se agachó para ayudarla.

— ¿Estas bien Trixie?

Sunset le extendió una mano y la chica la aceptó y se levantó con esa ayuda.

 **Trixie Lulamoon, la Ilusionista Definitiva**

Era Trixie, otra chica de nuestra escuela. Decir que es arrogante es muy poco. Su ego es tan grande que incluso habla en tercera persona, como si fuera algún ser superior. Aunque no es una mala persona, al menos eso no asegura Sunset. A Trixie le gusta mucho hacer trucos de magia actuando como si fuera magia real. Según he visto no es muy buena, pero Sunset nos asegura que puede hacer un sorprendente acto de teletransportación.

— Oh, son ustedes — dijo Trixie — Pensé que el secuestrador podría estar aquí, así que La Gran y Poderosa Trixie quiso sorprenderlo con un ataque sorpresa.

— Y te tropezaste, que novedad — dijo Rainbow burlándose.

— ¡Cállate Rainbow Dash! ¡Debió una tabla suelta en el suelo!

— Yo no veo ninguna.

— Entonces se ajustó a su lugar cuando la pisé.

Sunset se puso en medio de ambas, separándolas con sus brazos.

— Chicas, no peleen. Todas estamos atrapadas aquí, lo mejor que podemos hacer es estar unidas para lidiar con nuestro secuestrador.

Trixie y Rainbow se siguieron viendo con enemistad, pero aceptaron el razonamiento de Sunset.

— Trixie acepta tu razonamiento Sunset Shimmer — vio a sus alrededores — ¿Y dónde está nuestro secuestrador?

— Aun no lo vemos. Quizás espere a que todas las personas que secuestro se reúnan aquí.

— ¿Y cuantas son?

— Hmmm, buena pregunta — Sunset empezó a pensar —Me pregunto a cuantas personas secuestraron. Hasta ahora somos 13.

— En realidad somos 14.

Todas nos volteamos y vimos a una chica sentada en las escaleras para el publico del gimnasio. Era verde claro con un largo cabello verde oscuro. Se levanto y avanzo sin mucha emoción hacia nosotras con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

 **Wallflower Blush, la Jardinera Definitiva**

Wallflower era… pues… una chica con poca presencia. Nos tomo tiempo notar que ella colaboraba con el anuario conmigo y mis amigas. Todo lo que se de ella es le gusta mucho la jardinería y tiene un jardín que ella arreglo cerca de la escuela. No hace mucho tuvimos un problema con ella en que borro la memoria de todas, haciendo que olvidáramos que Sunset era nuestra amiga. Decidimos dejar eso atrás, pues realmente no creo que sea peor a como yo casi trate de apoderarme de toda la magia. Y al final recuperamos nuestra memoria, así que no hubo daño permanente. Hmmm… memoria… Ella usó una roca mágica para eso. La destruimos, pero me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con esto.

— Oh… Wallflower — habló Sunset apenada — ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

— Fui la primera en llegar — respondió Wallflower molesta.

— Lo sentimos. No fue nuestra intención, creo que estábamos muy distraídas con esto del secuestro.

— Como sea. No entiendo porque alguien querría secuestrarme a mí. No tengo ningún valor. No es que tenga magia propia o mi familia tenga mucho dinero.

— Ni digas eso — hablo Pinkie Pie — Seguro hay muchas razones por las que valdría la pena secuestrarte.

— Gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor — dijo Wallflower sin emoción.

— No, espera… Creo que Pinkie tiene razón — dijo Sunset — Si estás aquí debe ser por algo.

— Quizás solo secuestraron a 14 chicas al azar.

— No. Nos secuestraron a nosotras 7. El resto de ustedes deben tener algo que le interesó a nuestro secuestrador.

— Quizás secuestró a chicas hermosas para su colección — dijo Trixie posando como una modelo — Lastima que Trixie no le pertenece a nadie.

— ¿Crees que soy hermosa? — dijo Wallflower impactada.

— ¿Eh? — Trixie reacciono — Pues… — Sunset le tapó la boca y habló en su lugar.

— Claro — afirmó Sunset.

Sunset es muy buena persona. Parece que el conflicto que tuvimos con Wallflower en su momento fue porque era ignorada por todos, y Sunset se propuso a tratar de cambiar eso, aunque la chica aún seguía pareciendo invisible en algunos lugares.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Solo esperar? — pregunto Rainbow con poca paciencia.

— Puede que haya mas personas en la escuela. Solo podemos esperar a que aparezcan.

— Aghh, eso podría tardar una eternidad.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Esta vez admito que me sorprendí, era la primera persona que no era de Canterlot High, lo cual estaba más que obvio por su uniforme de la Escuela Cristal. Era una chica morado claro con el cabello gris opalizado en un estilo de doble coleta. Llevaba anteojos como yo, pero los suyos eran de aros naranja.

— ¿Sugarcoat?

La chica se llevó una mano a la barbilla y analizo la situación. Aunque gran parte de su atención se centró en mí.

— Twilight Sparkle — vio al resto — Y 13 estudiantes de Canterlot High. ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

 **Sugarcoat, la Bailarina Definitiva.**

Como dije antes ella es una estudiante de la Escuela Cristal. No cualquier estudiante, tenia el segundo mejor promedio después de mí. Aparte de su promedio, es una excelente bailarina. Todas sus amigas saben bailar, pero ella es la mejor. Realmente nunca le he agradado, es una de las que mas me insultaba cuando estaba en su escuela. Aunque siendo justas, ella insulta a todo el mundo, pues es del tipo de persona que siempre es directa con lo que quiere decir, sin importar a quien ofenda. Supuestamente hicimos las paces con ella y sus amigas para hacer un video musical, pero tengo el presentimiento de que ella me guarda algún tipo de rencor.

— Todas fuimos secuestradas — le digo tratando de hablar de algo.

— Eso puedo verlo Twilight Sparkle, lo que no comprendo es porqué.

— Estas en la misma pagina que todas — dijo Sunset acercándose — Mira, todas estamos en el mismo predicamento, lo mejor será que estemos unidas para enfrentar esto.

— Sunset tiene razón — vuelvo a hablar yo — Podemos trabajar juntas — le extiendo la mano sonriéndole.

Sugarcoat vio mi mano y levanto una ceja escéptica.

— No te hagas ideas Twilight Sparkle, ni el resto de ustedes. La ultima vez colabore con ustedes por el dinero del premio. No necesito su ayuda para salir de este problema.

— Pero Sugarcoat…

— Cállate — me dijo secamente.

— ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? — intervino Rainbow Dash.

— Ustedes son mi problema. Las estudiantes de Canterlot High son un dolor de cabeza.

Parecía que Rainbow iba a tomar represalias, pero se contuvo. Supongo que ya comprendió que eso no resolverá nada.

Sugarcoat no se fue del gimnasio, pero fue a sentarse a las escaleras, lejos de todas nosotras.

— Nunca he podido comprenderla — digo a mis amigas.

— Descuida Twilight, todas somos victimas de la misma situación — respondió Sunset.

— Será una basura de persona, pero no creo que nos cause problemas — dijo Rainbow Dash— Al final del día es solo una cerebrito igual que Twilight.

No se si eso fue un insulto. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Sugarcoat no era el problema ahora, sino nuestro secuestro.

— Lo único que podría ser peor es que una supervillana aparezca — dijo Pinkie Pie riendo.

Y fue allí que la puerta se volvió a abrir. Quizás sería alguna otra chica de mi escuela, o de la Escuela Cristal. Entonces alguien entra por la puerta, pero… ¿Quién es ella? No la conozco. Tiene la piel amarilla y un gran y esponjoso cabello naranja atado con una diadema con púas. Se veía molesta y sorprendida al vernos a todas.

Volteo a ver a mis amigas, pero todas se veían impactadas, al igual que todas las demás chicas de mi escuela. Sugarcoat era la única que no se veía como las demás. Parece que somos las únicas que no conocen a esa chica.

— ¿¡Adagio!? — gritaron mis amigas.

— Vaya. Vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — dijo esa chica.

De pronto todas mis amigas se pusieron en alerta. Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Sunset Shimmer se pusieron al frente de todas mirando a la chica de forma desafiante. Las demás se quedaron atrás, pero Rarity y Pinkie también se veían molestas y Fluttershy asustada.

¿Dijeron que se llama Adagio?

— Genial, no solo despierto en este lugar extraño, sino que tengo que estar con ustedes.

 **Adagio Dazzle, la Cantante Definitiva**

— ¡Su voz! ¡Esta normal! — exclamó Rainbow Dash.

— ¿¡Como se recuperó!? — preguntó Applejack.

— ¡No permitan que cante! — gritó Pinkie Pie.

— ¿Chicas que esta pasando? — les preguntó.

— Oh, pero si es la princesa, y ahora usa unos horribles anteojos.

— ¿Eh?

— Quédate atrás Twilight — me advirtió Sunset poniendo su brazo frente a mí.

Nunca había visto a mis amigas así. ¿Quién exactamente es esa chica? Un momento… ¿Me llamó princesa? Entonces debe conocer a mi otra yo, y no hay duda de que mis amigas tienen historia con ella. Dijeron que se llama Adagio, no me suena ese nombre. No entiendo porque se ponen así, o porque les preocupa tanto su voz.

— ¿Fuiste tú la que nos encerró aquí? — preguntó Sunset con seriedad.

— ¿Yo? — respondió Adagio con tono de indignación — Lamento desilusionarte Sunset Shimmer, pero no fui yo. Soy una víctima igual que ustedes.

— ¿Entonces no sabes que está pasando?

— No. Ni tampoco se quien es el responsable, si lo supiera ya seria historia.

— ¿¡Esperas que te creamos!? — le gritó Rainbow Dash señalándola.

— No espero nada de ustedes Rainbooms, pero no crean que he olvidado lo que nos hicieron.

— ¡Ustedes se lo buscaron!

¿Ustedes? ¿Eso significa que Adagio no estaba sola? Estoy completamente perdida. Tengo que saber más.

— Sunset, ¿Quién es…?

Entonces escuchamos un sonido. Era el sonido de bocinas en el escenario del gimnasio encendiéndose, conectándose a un micrófono en un podio en el centro del escenario.

Una voz nos habló por las bocinas.

— Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Ya llegaron todas? Que bueno, ahora podemos iniciar las cosas.

Reconocí esa voz, es la misma que nos habló a través de los monitores para llamarnos al gimnasio.

Todas las 16 presentes volteamos a ver al escenario, esperando a que la persona que nos secuestró apareciera. Sin embargo, lo que pasó fue algo que nunca habría visto venir. En un instante algo apareció de detrás del podio saltando y sentándose sobre este. No era humano… Era… Era un… ¿oso?

— ¿Es un oso de peluche? — preguntó Octavia.

— Es majestuoso — dijo Photo Finish tomándole una fotografía, para la que el oso hizo una pose.

— ¿Esto es una broma? — habló Sugarcoat.

— No soy un oso de peluche. ¡Soy Monokuma! — dijo el oso con una voz alegre

— Mono… ¿qué?

— ¡Monokuma! ¡Soy el **director** de esa escuela!

Su cuerpo estaba dividido en dos con la primera mitad siendo blanca con un ojo negro que parecía solo un punto, teniendo la apariencia de un oso de peluche norma; pero la otra mitad tenía una apariencia más siniestra con un color negro y una tira roja irregular que parecía ser su ojo. Era pequeño, media unos 75 centímetros a lo mucho. Su boca también estaba dividida, con la mitad blanca de su cuerpo teniendo una sonrisa norma, pero la negra tenia una sonrisa mas maligna enseñando unos dientes afilados. Y aunque el oso podía hablar, su boca no se movía para hacerlo. Su voz por otra parte parecía la de un niño de 10 años, era muy raro. Monokuma era definitivamente un robot, pero jamás había visto un robot así, en especial con una cubierta de peluche.

— ¿¡Que carajos se supone que eres!?

— Ya les dije. ¡Soy Monokuma, su nuevo director!

— ¿Qué?

— Como su nuevo director, les doy un cordial saludo. Muy buenos días — se inclinó haciendo una reverencia, pero ninguna respondió, lo que le pareció sorprender — ¿Ah, no harán reverencia de vuelta? Oh cierto, esta no es una escuela japonesa. Mi error.

¿Qué esta pasando? Esa era la pregunta que seguía sonando en mi cabeza.

— En fin. ¡Bienvenidas estudiantes, están aquí para iniciar el nuevo semestre!

— ¿Nuevo semestre?

— Claro, las vacaciones acabaron y las estudiantes deben regresar a la escuela. No puedo dejar que sean unas holgazanas que no estudian.

— Pero esta no es nuestra escuela — le dijo Pinkie.

— Lo es ahora. Yo me encargue de inscribirlas.

— Pero, ¿qué hay de los demás estudiantes?

Monokuma se empezó a reír.

— Puhuhuhu. ¿Los demás estudiantes? ¡No hay ninguno! Ustedes **16** son las únicas aquí.

— ¿¡Qué!? — reaccionaron algunas.

— Y quizás se pregunten cuando terminara este semestre. ¡Y la respuesta es nunca! A partir de hoy esta escuela será su mundo. Olvídense del mundo exterior. ¡Estarán aquí por el resto de sus vidas!

Todas quedamos sorprendidas ante las cosas que Monokuma decía. Yo no sabía que decir. No muchas sabían que decir. No fue hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

— ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡No hay forma de que vivamos en una escuela! — gritó Trixie.

— Si hay forma. El presupuesto es bastante alto así que la escuela puede proveer a mis queridas estudiantes todo lo que necesitan para vivir.

— ¿Entonces nos secuestraste para forzarnos a vivir aquí? – habló Rarity — ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotras?

— Puhuhuhu, quiero que juguemos un juego.

— Un juego.

— Así es. Un juego. Si ganan se pueden ir.

— Ni locas — dijo Rainbow Dash — He visto suficientes películas de terror sobre "juegos" para saber que esto no acaba bien.

— Rainbow tiene razón. No jugaremos tu juego — volvió a hablar Rarity y apunto con un dedo a Monokuma — No te saldrás con la tuya.

— ¿Ah no? — dijo Monokuma como si intentara simular una expresión de duda.

— Claro que no. Vendrán a rescatarnos. Nuestras familias notaran que no estamos y llamaran a la policía.

Sonreí al escuchar esas palabras de Rarity. Era verdad. Seguro ahora mismo debían estar buscándonos.

— HHAHAHAHAHA — Monokuma abrió por primera vez la boca y soltó una fuerte risa mostrando unos afilados dientes — ¿Policía? Extraño mi niñez cuando yo era así de inocente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — pregunto Lyra intimidada.

— ¡A que esto está fuera del alcance de la "confiable" policía! ¡Nadie vendrá a salvarlas! HAHAHAHAHA. No hay forma de salir de aquí más que siguiendo las reglas.

— La ciudad se dará cuenta — dijo Applejack — Todos verán que la esta escuela está cerrada.

— Si, ese es casi un buen punto. CASI. Nadie vendrá a salvarlas.

Yo no sabía que creer. No quería creer en las palabras del lunático que nos secuestró. No había forma lógica en que pudiera tomar el control de la escuela y que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero... sentí que algo andaba mal. No me daba la impresión de que secuestraria a 16 chicas y no estar preparado para lo que esto traería.

Estaba claro que algunas estaban afectadas por eso. Fluttershy se veía muy asustada, y no solo ella. Lyra, también asustada, retrocedió unos pasos intimidada, pero Bon Bon la detuvo y la vio fijamente.

— Lyra no te preocupes — vi como Bon Bon hablaba con una sonrisa confiada a su amiga — Te prometo que nos rescataran.

Vi como Lyra sonreía como si ganara algo de confianza, pero entonces Monokuma hablo de nuevo.

— Oh vaya, que confianza — dijo Monokuma viendo a Bon Bon — ¿Acaso conoces a alguna organización mejor que la policía?

Bon Bon vio furiosa a Monokuma. No entendí que quiso decir el oso, pero creo que cualquier cosa que diga será para provocarnos. Monokuma volvió a reírse. Se reía con gran fuerza ante las revelaciones que nos daba. La sonrisa de Lyra desaparecía y Bon Bon la abrazaba con fuerza sin dejar de mirar con odio a Monokuma.

— Ya deja de reírte.

Monokuma se calló y vio a quien había dicho eso. Todas volteamos. Había sido Sugarcoat quien permanecía en calma con sus brazos cruzados.

— Dijiste que podemos salir si seguimos las reglas de tu juego. ¿A qué reglas te refieres?

— Que chica tan atenta, sin duda eres de esta escuela — al decir eso me pareció ver como Sugarcoat fruncía el ceño, pero fue leve — Como dije, hay una forma en que podrían irse, y esa es ganar.

— ¿Y cómo ganamos?

— Es una cláusula especial del reglamento, la cláusula de graduación. Si logran graduarse entonces podrán irse.

— ¿Quieres que hagamos un examen o algo así? — le pregunto yo.

— No. No creo que los exámenes sirvan de nada. Aprendes mucho pero luego lo olvidas al acabar la prueba. Bajo mi dirección prefiero que mis estudiantes de verdad aprendan.

— ¡Ya deja de decir estupideces y dinos que hacer para largarnos Teddy! — vi a Trixie molesta y levantando la mano en diagonal con la palma hacia arriba — ¡No querras hacer enojar a La Gran y Poderosa Trixie! — replegó su brazo formando un puño.

— Veo que esta tonta no ha cambiado — escuche decir a esa chica Adagio con fastidio.

— ¿¡Que dijiste!? — se molestó Trixie.

— Oh perdón, no sabía que tenías problemas de audición. ¡Dije que sigues siendo una tonta!

— ¡Nadie insulta a Trixie!

— Eso es difícil de creer — rio Adagio.

Trixie quiso ir contra Adagio, pero Sunset y Applejack la sujetaron.

— Trixie tranquila, este no es el momento para esto.

— ¿Esperas que ignoremos a esa insolente?

— Tampoco me agrada Adagio, pero nuestro problema ahora es Monokuma.

Trixie sonto un gruñido viendo a Adagio y luego se calmó. Applejack y Sunset la soltaron y regresaron su vista a Monokuma.

Adagio retiro su sonrisa maliciosa y también vio hacia Monokuma.

Sunset nos vio a nosotras, y empezó a hablar con calma. Quizás querría hablarnos para que ninguna perdiera la calma.

— Creo que al menos deberíamos escuchar a Monokuma. No tenemos opción.

— ¿Esperas que tomemos enserio al oso? — preguntó Rainbow Dash indignada — Podemos contra él.

— No se trata de eso Rainbow — intervino Applejack — Sunset tiene razón. No tenemos nuestros poderes. Si los tuviéramos podría abrir un hoyo en la pared.

— Es cierto — hablé yo — No sabemos de qué sea capaz.

— No quiero que Monokuma le haga daño a ninguna — dijo Fluttershy con tono de súplica — Por favor Rainbow, cálmate.

Rainbow vio la expresión de Fluttershy y se tranquilizó.

— Esta bien.

Monokuma nos llamó la atención.

— ¿Ya terminaron de hablar? ¿Puedo continuar mi explicación? — ninguna dijo nada — Muy bien — aclaro la garganta, o al menos simulo que eso hacia — Todo lo que tienen que hacer es **matar a otra estudiante**.

— ...

— …

— …

— ¿que? — dije por reflejo.

— Tienen que matar a otra estudiante. ¡Esta todo en sus **manuales electrónicos**!

Saque mi manual electrónico al igual que todas las demás quienes también tenían uno. Apareció una interfaz con tres iconos: mapa, archivos y reglamento. Esta vez el icono de Reglamento estaba activo. Al oprimir el botón de Reglamento pude ver todas las reglas puestas por Monokuma.

 _Regla #1: Las estudiantes deben permanecer dentro de la escuela. Irse está prohibido._

 _Regla #2: La "hora nocturna" será de 10 PM a 7 AM. Ciertos lugares serán cerrados durante ese tiempo._

 _Regla #3: Ignorar los llamados de Monokuma para reunirse en un lugar específico está prohibido._

 _Regla #4: Con restricciones mínimas las estudiantes pueden explorar la academia a su discreción._

 _Regla #5: Violencia contra el director Monokuma está prohibida, igual que la destrucción de las cámaras de seguridad._

 _Regla #6: Cualquiera que mate a otra estudiante será convertida en Manchada y tendrá derecho a graduarse a menos que sea descubierta por las demás estudiantes, las Impecables._

 _Regla #7: Cuando tres estudiantes o más descubran un cuerpo por primera vez comenzara el periodo de investigación._

 _Regla #8: Cuando un asesinato ocurra habrá un Juicio de clase poco después. La asistencia es obligatoria._

 _Regla #9: Si la culpable es descubierta solo ella será castigada._

 _Regla #10: Si la culpable no es descubierta podrá graduarse y el resto serán castigadas._

 _Regla #11: Está prohibido matar a más de dos estudiantes a la vez._

 _Regla #12: Monokuma tiene prohibido hacer daño a las estudiantes a menos que rompan las reglas._

 _El director podrá añadir mas reglas a su discreción._

Termine de leer, teniendo muchas más preguntas que respuestas.

¿Manchada? ¿Juicio de clase? ¿Qué quiere decir con esto? También dice que no puede matarnos directamente, ¿eso será cierto?

— Y eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta? — habló de nuevo Monokuma

— ¡Que carajos significa esto! — gritó Rainbow Dash.

— ¡Por primera vez estoy descuerdo con ella! — exclamó Trixie — ¿¡Que carajos significa esto!?

— Es parte del **Juego Asesino**. Para ganar hay que matar.

— ¿Esperas que solo nos matemos aquí como animales salvajes? — preguntó Octavia molesta.

— Claro que no, aquí somos civilizados. Solo mira el reglamento.

— Creo que se refiere a esto — dijo Wallflower Blush viendo su manual — La regla 8 menciona un juicio. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¿Eh? ¿Alguien dijo algo? — preguntó Monokuma ignorando a Wallflower, haciendo que se enojara — Solo bromeo.

— No es gracioso.

— En fin. El **Juicio de clase** , ¡donde la manchada y las impecables se enfrentan por su supervivencia! Deberán discutir el caso y al final votaran por quien creen que es la Manchada. ¡Todos adoran el Juicio de clase! ¡Es lo más emocionante del Juego Asesino!

— Entonces para ganar el juego debemos engañar al resto en ese juicio de clase, Básicamente cometer el crimen perfecto — dijo Sugarcoat sin perder la calma.

— Correcto.

— Um... ¿señor Monokuma? — llamó Fluttershy levantando la mano.

— ¿Sí? Dime.

— El manual menciona que podríamos ser castigadas. ¿Cuál es ese castigo?

— Me alegra que lo preguntes, y también que al menos una de ustedes sea educada.

—... — Fluttershy no supo cómo responder a eso.

— El castigo es la mejor parte del juego. El castigo es ejecución.

Hubo silencio.

— …

—…

—…

— ¿E... ejecución?

— ¿¡Que quieres decir con ejecución!? — exigió saber Rainbow.

Monokuma nos miró a todas con esa misma expresión sonriente. Vimos como su ojo rojo brillaba al mismo tiempo que hablaba con una voz más siniestra.

— Ejecución significa ejecución. E—JE—CU—CION. Decapitación, ¡slash! Fusilamiento, ¡bang! ¡bang! Y cosas peores que no se imaginan. Puhuhuhu. Todos adoran las ejecuciones, se los aseguro.

¿Que? ¿O sea que nos matará a todas si alguna comete un crimen sin ser descubierto? Es más, antes que eso un asesinato debe ocurrir. ¿Qué clase de juego retorcido es este? ¿Estábamos aquí solo para jugar el juego de Monokuma?

— Entonces no hay segundas oportunidades en este juego — comentó Sugarcoat quedándose pensativa.

— Así es, así que piensa bien en el crimen que cometerás.

— Je, entonces esperas que nos matemos entre nosotras en un retorcido juego — dijo Adagio sonriendo.

— Así es.

— Admito que es divertido ver a otros atacarse como animales, pero no me gusta ser parte del juego de otro.

— El juego puede ser corto si tú quieres, solo se la primera en matar.

— Hmmmm — Adagio se quedó pensando.

— ¡Ya tuve suficiente de esta basura! — exclamó Rainbow – No tenemos que jugar este juego. Tengo una mejor idea.

— ¡Rainbow, espera!

Ignorándome, Rainbow corrió hacia el escenario y se subió en este. Con una mano levanto a Monokuma en el aire. Monokuma agitaba sus brazos y piernas tratando de liberarse, pero le era imposible con su pequeño cuerpo.

— ¡Ahhh! ¿¡Que crees que haces!?

— Ni locas vamos a seguir tu tonto juego.

— ¡Acabalo Dashie! ¡Sácale el relleno! — grito Pinkie con tono de animadora.

— ¡Claro Pinkie!

Monokuma dejo de agitarse; pensé que se había dado por vencido, pero no era así.

— Violencia contra mi está prohibida por las reglas, ahora serás castigada.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Que harás? ¿Matarme con un abrazo?

— Puhuhuhu — el oso dio una risa y luego su ojo rojo empezó a brillar — ¡Activo mi magia de invocación! ¡Aparece reliquia ancestral de fuego rápido!

— ¿Eh?

Escuchamos un sonido metálico. Todas quedamos calladas cuando el podio sobre el que Monokuma estaba sentado se abría y de allí salió una gran ametralladora cilíndrica que apunto directo a mi amiga. No podía decir nada, quede paralizada en mi lugar, igual que Rainbow Dash.

— ¡RAINBOW DASH! — grito Fluttershy con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

— ¡Rainbow abajo!

Todo paso muy rápido. Applejack había logrado reaccionar antes que todas. Ella había empezado a correr tan pronto la ametralladora salió. Subió al escenario y salto hacia Rainbow cayendo ambas al suelo.

Monokuma fue soltado, quedando en el aire justo frente a la ametralladora, la cual empezó a disparar a toda potencia. Durante 20 segundos el arma giro y giro, disparando contra Monokuma. El ruido de las balas lleno todo el gimnasio. Todas solo quedamos quietas viendo como el oso se volvía solo trozos de peluche y metal.

El arma regresó al podio de donde vino, dejando el lugar en completo silencio.

Vi como Rainbow Dash tenía una mirada de terror en su cara por como casi la mato esa arma. No la culpo, yo estaría igual. Applejack se levantó y extendió la mano a Rainbow para ayudarla. La mano de Rainbow temblaba un poco, pero logro tomar la de Applejack y levantarse.

— ¿Estás bien?

— S... si... Gracias por salvarme.

 **¡SLAM!**

Algo cayó al suelo. Giré la cabeza y vi que había sido Fluttershy.

— ¡Fluttershy! – gritamos todas.

Rainbow se bajo del escenario y corrió hacia donde todas estábamos. Fluttershy estaba siendo revisada por Bon Bon, quien supongo sabe algo sobre primeros auxilios.

— ¿¡Que le paso!? – exclamó Rainbow Dash con una preocupación que nunca había visto en ella.

— Esta bien, parece que solo se desmayó – respondió Bon Bon – Si tuviera que adivinar diría que la ametralladora la asusto.

— No fue la única – dijo Rarity.

— Creo que nos sorprendió a todas – dije yo.

— No… no incluyas a Trixie – dijo la ilusionista con una voz temblorosa – Trixie no le teme a una simple ametralladora.

Me rodé de ojos ante ese comentario y regresé mi atención a mis amigas. La pobre Fluttershy es muy sensible a cosas como estas, no es sorprendente que se desmayara por esos disparos y el miedo de que Rainbow Dash casi muriera. Rainbow Dash parecía entender esto pues vi apretó la mano en un puño y puso una cara de enojo apretando sus dientes tanto como podía.

Francamente yo estoy temblando de la impresión. La idea de que había un arma oculta en el podio era absurda, pero eso no la hacia menos real. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, el único que fue dañado directamente fue Monokuma.

— Al menos el oso de peluche ya no está – dijo Pinkie

— ¡Ya les dije que no soy un oso de peluche! — todas nos sorprendimos al escuchar esa voz y volteamos a ver al lugar de donde vino esa voz. Regresamos nuestra vista al podio y de allí volvió a aparecer el robot — ¡Soy Monokuma!

Monokuma estaba allí, en perfecto estado. Vi en dirección a donde estaban sus trozos destrozados por la ametralladora.

— Que suerte que siempre traigo un repuesto de mí mismo.

— Maldito oso – gruñó Rainbow.

— Bueno niña, es el primer día así que te dejare ir con una advertencia, pero que no se repita — nos vio a todas con una apariencia más furiosa, pero sin perder su sonrisa. Levanto un brazo y de este salieron unas pequeñas garras — Con la próxima que rompa las reglas no seré tan piadoso. Si no respetamos las reglas, ¿cómo esperamos tener una vida civilizada?

Por un momento parecía que Rainbow lo volvería a insultar, pero no fue así. Se quedo callada apretando sus puños. Posiblemente comprendió que Monokuma podía matarnos a todas con esa ametralladora. Sin mencionar que Fluttershy seguía inconsciente, y eso le era más prioritario a Rainbow.

— Bueno alumnas, es hora de irme. ¿Alguna última pregunta?

— Hay algo que quiero saber — hablo Sugarcoat con seriedad — ¿Qué le hiciste a mi escuela? ¿Y por qué soy la única aquí que es de la Escuela Cristal? ¿Qué hacen todas estas de Canterlot High aquí?

— No me agrupes con ellas — dijo Adagio sin mirarnos.

— Puhuhuhu. Hay respuestas para tus preguntas, pero no te las daré.

— ¿Que? — Sugarcoat se molestó.

— Toda buena historia de misterio no revela todo desde el inicio. Quizás si ganas el juego entonces obtengas tus respuestas.

Sugarcoat apartó la mirada molestan.

Monokuma rio desde el podio una vez mas antes de dar sus palabras de despedida.

— ¡Y con esto doy finalizada la introducción a su nueva vida escolar! ¿Qué clase de emocionantes casos nos esperan luego de este prologo? ¡Ya no puedo esperar a verlos! Disfruten su estadía. ¡Nos vemos!

Monokuma se bajo del podio y desapareció detrás de esté. Nos dejo solas en nuestros pensamientos. Tenia tantas cosas en mi mente: Mis amigas, esta escuela, el juego asesino, etc. No podía procesar todo lo que nos acababa de decir. No comprendía porque pasaba todo esto.

Lo único que era seguro, es que estábamos por iniciar una horrible pesadilla.

Prologo. Fin

 **Estudiantes sobrevivientes: 16**

 **Y asi comienza este nuevo fic. Estoy bastante emocionado por esto, Danganronpa es una de mis franquicias favoritas. Y como dije antes, no es necesario conocer la franquicia para disfrutar de este fic. No habrá personajes de Danganronpa en el fic con la excepción de Monokuma, quien es un robot. Aunque si alguno esta interesado enserio recomiendo ver el anime o comprar los juegos en Steam, son geniales.**

 **Una de las cosas que me debati mucho fueron los personajes a usar. Siempre iban a ser 16, pero fue difícil decidir que 16. En momentos pensé en quizás meter chicos, o quizás a Starlight o las CMC, pero estoy feliz con las 16 que elegi.**

 **Tambien estoy muy feliz de escribir a Monokuma, el es simplemente la mejor mascota de cualquier franquicia. Ese oso es genial. Y sí, tiene el poder de romper la cuarta pared, ese es su estilo. No puede haber Danganronpa sin Monokuma.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**


	2. Capitulo 1 Vida diaria (Parte 1)

**Teatro Monokuma**

En un escenario oscuro se abre el telón y Monokuma aparece siendo iluminado por un reflector al mismo tiempo que el público aplaude.

 _"Dicen que el amor al dinero es malo. ¿Por qué?_

 _Si el amor y el dinero deben ir separados, ¿por qué gastar tanto dinero en citas románticas? ¿Por qué gastar tanto dinero en anillos de compromiso? ¿Por qué gastar tanto en una boda? ¿por qué gastar tanto dinero en una luna de miel?_

 _Y también está el amor a nuestros adorables hijos. ¿por qué gastar dinero en su ropa? ¿por qué gastar dinero en su comida? ¿por qué gastar dinero en su educación? Es todo por amor._

 _Así que no digan que el amor al dinero es malo, porque el amor es dinero. Y por eso los ricos son mucho más amorosos que los pobres"_

Se cierra el telón.

Capitulo 1. Armonia Desesperada y Esperanza Quebrada

 **Vida Diaria (Parte I)**

Monokuma se había ido. Quedamos solas las 16 estudiantes secuestradas en un completo silencio. ¿Qué se suponía que hicieramos? Fuimos traidas a la Escuela Cristal y un oso robot nos dijo que debíamos matarnos entre nosotras para poder salir. Rainbow intentó enfrentar a Monokuma, pero por poco la mato una ametralladora en el intento.

Ahora sabíamos que había una ametralladora en el podio del gimnasio, pero no teníamos idea de que otra clase de cosas Monokuma preparó.

Si Sugarcoat no se hubiera dirigido a la puerta, quizás no habríamos reaccionado en un tiempo.

— ¿Sugarcoat a dónde vas? — corrí con ella. Se detuvo, pero no se molestó en mirarme.

— Voy a recorrer la escuela.

— Es peligroso, no sabemos si Monokuma puso más trampas. Es mejor quedarnos juntas.

— Si ese oso quiere que juguemos su juego no nos va a matar mientras le sigamos la corriente. Además… — giró la cabeza para verme. Era una mirada seria y fastidiada — No me interesa perder el tiempo aquí con ustedes. Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Sin decir más salió del gimnasio. Pude haberle insistido más, pero dudo que alguna vez yo pueda hacerla cambiar de parecer en algo.

Sugarcoat no fue la única con intenciones de salir. La chica de nombre Adagio también se empezó a marchar.

— Así que para salir de aquí debo matar a alguien más y no ser descubierta, y eso mataría a todas las demás — Adagio nos volteó a ver. Creo que su mirada se enfocó en Sunset, quien también la veía con enojo. Vi como Adagio ponía una sonrisa maliciosa que solo enojaba más a mis amigas — Lo pensaré.

Sin decir más se marchó del gimnasio. Vi que mis amigas empezaron a hablar y fui con ellas.

— No podemos dejarla sola, ¿quién sabe que podría hacer? — habló Rarity.

— No vi su collar, sin él no puede hacer nada — dijo Sunset.

— Obvio. Lo destruimos ¿recuerdas? Eso le judío la voz — dijo Rainbow Dash.

— Pero ahora su voz esta normal, ¿y si se recuperó? — preguntó Applejack

— De nada le sirve sin su collar — Sunset se llevó la mano a su cuello donde no había nada — Aunque nosotras estamos igual. Miren, por ahora debemos preocuparnos por salir de aquí. Quizás deberíamos explorar la escuela y buscar una salida. Quizás Monokuma pasó por alto alguna salida.

— Podría ser peligroso.

— Lo sé Applejack, pero es mejor que quedarnos aquí — me volteó a ver a mi — ¿Tu qué piensas Twilight?

La pregunta de Sunset me tomó un poco por sorpresa, aún seguía pensando en Sugarcoat y Adagio que se marcharon por su cuenta.

— Hmmm. Quizás si sea mejor que quedarnos aquí, pero no deberíamos ir solas.

Mis amigas lo pensaron un poco hasta que Rainbow Dash habló.

— De todas formas, no podemos dejar a Fluttershy aquí — volteamos a ver a Fluttershy quien se había desmayado por el susto de la ametralladora que uso Monokuma – Hay que buscar algún lugar para que se recupere.

— La escuela tiene enfermería, podemos llevarla allí.

— Hmmm— Rainbow sacó su manual electrónico y consulto el mapa para ubicar la enfermería – Ya la vi. Yo la llevaré, ustedes recorran la escuela.

Rainbow fue con Fluttershy y la levantó en sus brazos con facilidad, sin duda es toda una atleta.

— ¿Segura que no quieres ayuda? – le ofreció Applejack.

— Nah. Puedo sola. Pasó lo mismo cuando la convencí de ver Cementerio de Mascotas. ¿Tendremos algún lugar para juntarnos?

— Buena pregunta – respondió Sunset – Aquí no es un buen lugar sabiendo que esa ametralladora está aquí – Sunset saco su manual y consultó el mapa – Hay una cafetería, juntémonos allí en un par de horas.

— Entendido. Suerte chicas.

Rainbow se marchó del gimnasio. Tras eso yo y mis amigas fuimos con las demás chicas y les explicamos el plan. Necesitaríamos toda la ayuda posible para recorrer bien el lugar.

— ¡La gran y poderosa Trixie no será contenida! ¡Encontraré la salida y hare un gran acto de desaparición ante ese estúpido oso!

Trixie arrojó una bomba de humo al suelo y todas tosimos. Cuando el humo se disipo pudimos ver a su usuaria corriendo a la salida del gimnasio.

— ¡Trixie no es bueno que vayamos solas! – le grité, pero no me escucho, o me ignoro. Solo se marchó.

— ¡Yo me voy! – exclamó Photo Finish — ¡Debo apreciar toda la jaula en la que estamos!

Y en un instante Photo Finish se fue corriendo del gimnasio. No me moleste en tratar de detenerla, fue demasiado rápida.

— El resto si deberíamos ir en parejas – les dije a todas esperando que nadie más se fuera por su cuenta.

— Muy bien, Bon Bon y yo iremos juntas – dijo Lyra parándose al lado de su amiga.

— Siempre – respondió Bon Bon sonriendo.

— Bien— miré al resto – Vinyl y Octavia, ¿ustedes también irán juntas?

— ¿¡Que insinúas con eso!? – me reclamó Octavia.

— Yo…

— Solo porque entramos juntas a este gimnasio no significa nada. No deberías emparejarme con ella sin saber nada de mí – Octavia me regañaba seriamente, y no sé por qué, pero su acento británico hacía que su regaño doliera más.

— Twilight eso no fue muy grosero de ti – me dijo Pinkie con decepción – No esperaba que fueras como esa gente rara en el internet.

— ¿Que? Pero… ¿Huh?

No entendía que había hecho, pero de alguna forma hice algo malo. Aun no se todo sobre relaciones sociales, pero hasta yo pienso que esto es injusto. Quise reclamar, pero Sunset habló primero.

— ¿Entonces con quien quieres ir Octavia?

— Hmmm. Señorita Blush, ¿verdad? – dijo viendo a Wallflower.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Le molestaría acompañarme a recorrer esta escuela?

— Seguro, no veo porque no.

— Muchas gracias.

— Entonces yo pido ir con Vinyl – dijo Pinkie. Voltee a ver a la DJ y ella levantó el pulgar en señal aprobatoria.

— Muy bien – habló Sunset – Rarity y Applejack pueden ir juntas, y Twilight vendrá conmigo. ¿Les parece?

— Bien, querida.

— Suena bien para mí.

Rarity y Applejack aceptaron la sugerencia de Sunset. Por mí también estaba bien.

De esa forma todas nos fuimos a explorar la escuela. Como se esperaba había cámaras y monitores en todas partes. Sabíamos bien que Monokuma nos vigilaba, por eso avanzábamos con cuidado para no ser tomadas por sorpresa por alguna trampa. La escuela seguía tal y como la recordaba, con los mismos casilleros, paredes y pilares con apariencia de cristal. Siempre me sentía sola en estos pasillos, incluso si estaban llenos de gente pues siempre me ignoraban. Pero ahora, incluso si los pasillos están vacíos yo no estoy sola, pues nunca me siento así cuando estoy acompañada de Sunset. Solo me gustaría que estuviéramos en una situación diferente.

Llegamos a unos baños, pero algo que nos sorprendió fue que solo el baño de chicas estaba disponible, mientras que el de chicos tenía un letrero que decía "Fuera de servicio". Tratamos de abrirlo, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. La puerta del baño de chicas si se abrió cuando cuidadosamente giramos su perilla.

— Supongo que no es necesario si solo habemos chicas aquí – comentó Sunset.

— Tiene sentido, pero me preguntó porque es así.

— Quizás el que nos secuestro sea un pervertido como pensamos antes.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – escuchamos viniendo de atrás.

Nos volteamos y vimos a Monokuma parado a unos metros de nosotras.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— No soy un oso pervertido. No soy como esa gente rara de internet, ya saben, esos a los que les gustan ver cosas eróticas de animales.

No logro comprender a este oso.

— ¿Entonces porque solo hay chicas aquí?

— Upupupu. Obvio, las chicas son más populares, a nadie le interesan los chicos de por aquí.

— ¿Qué?

— Por cierto, ¿Por qué todas andan con tanto cuidado? – preguntó Monokuma cambiando completamente el tema — ¿No pueden ir mas rápido?

— ¿Enserio preguntas eso? – habló Sunset – No queremos que una ametralladora nos sorprenda al abrir una puerta.

— No sabemos que trampas escondiste.

— ¿Trampas? ¿Qué es esto? ¿El juego nonario? No, es el Juego Asesino. Ustedes deben matarse entre ustedes, las trampas arruinarían eso. ¿Oyeron? ¡No hay trampas escondidas!

— ¿¡Y qué hay de la ametralladora en el gimnasio!?

— ¿Esa cosa? Esa es solo para las que rompan las reglas. Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que decir. Me despido.

Monokuma se fue caminando por un pasillo, dejando en duda por donde apareció en primer lugar.

— ¿Qué opinas de él Twilight?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

— Tu eres la que más sabe de tecnología. ¿Notas algo en él que nos pueda servir?

— Lo siento, pero no. Veo que es un robot muy avanzado, jamás había visto a un robot que se mueva de forma tan fluida como él.

— ¿Crees que alguien lo controle a distancia?

— Lo más seguro es que sí, aunque podría ser una inteligencia artificial y la persona que lo puso aquí solo observa.

— Entiendo. Quien nos haya puesto aquí debe tener muchos recursos para construir un robot tan avanzado como dices.

Como especulaciones no nos llevarían a ningún lado decidimos seguir nuestro camino. La Escuela Cristal era una escuela muy grande, con cuatro pisos de altura, cada uno con diferentes instalaciones y laboratorios. Sería algo difícil de explorar a fondo, pero Sunset y yo vimos algo que reduciría el espacio que exploraríamos. Cuando fuimos a unas escaleras para subir al segundo piso, vimos que estas estaban bloqueadas por una pared de rejas.

No éramos las únicas allí, vimos a Sugarcoat parada frente a la reja. Se veía molesta, como si de verdad quisiera ir al segundo piso.

— ¿Sugarcoat? – la llamó. Ella se volteó y se rodó de ojos al verme. Se empezó a marchar — ¡Espera! ¿Había algo que querías hacer en el segundo piso?

— No tengo que decirte nada Twilight Sparkle.

— Pero Sugarcoat…

— Déjala Twilight – interviene Sunset – No vale la pena, no nos dirá nada.

— Que observadora – dijo Sugarcoat antes de marcharse del lugar.

— Sugarcoat… — solté un suspiro y volteé a ver la reja bloqueando las escaleras – Esto significa que no podemos subir.

Sunset trato de mover la reja, pero esta no se levantó en absoluto.

— Parece que no. ¿Qué habrá arriba que Monokuma no quiere que veamos?

— ¿Una salida?

— Es posible.

No podíamos obtener nada aquí. Supongo que tendríamos que conformarnos con el primer piso. Eso reducía nuestra esperanza de encontrar una salida, pero no íbamos a rendirnos aún.

Llegamos a la enfermería. Decidimos entrar para ver cómo estaban Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy. Abrimos la puerta con cautela y adentro vimos a Fluttershy acostada sobre una cama y a Rainbow Dash sentada en una silla tomando su mano preocupada.

— Rainbow – llamó Sunset.

— Hola chicas – Rainbow se levantó y acercó a nosotras sin mucho ánimo.

— Como esta Fluttershy.

— Sigue inconsciente, pero al menos está bien — Rainbow se llevó una mano tras la nuca y se rascó — Siempre hago que se preocupe. Soy un desastre.

— Lo bueno es que no resultaste herida — le digo.

— Si... Ese estúpido oso por poco me mata – soltó un suspiro – Como sea, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Vinimos a ver como estaban, y de paso ver que había en la enfermería.

— Claro, yo ni le puse atención al lugar.

— ¿Ya habías estado aquí Twilight? – me preguntó Sunset.

— No. Nunca me enferme cuando estaba en esta escuela.

— Ya veo, entonces veamos que hay aquí.

Sunset y yo le dimos un vistazo a la enfermería. Como se esperaba de cualquier enfermería, encontramos varios objetos para tratar a los estudiantes como vendajes y algodones. Había una gran cantidad de medicinas, de hecho, era impresionante todas las medicinas que tenían. Yo he leído algo sobre farmacología y sé que las medicinas que tienen aquí eran bastante costosas, y de gran calidad. Antialérgicos, analgésicos, desinfectantes, laxantes, relajantes musculares; tenían de todo.

— Es de esperarse de una escuela tan rica – comentó Sunset.

Las medicinas no eran lo único que había. En el suelo vimos un pequeño refrigerador. Adentro vimos varios paquetes plásticos con una sustancia rosada que reconocimos. Era sangre. Cada paquete de sangre estaba etiquetado con una letra para su tipo. Había paquetes para todos los tipos.

— La escuela si está preparada para todo – les dije a mis amigas. Aunque hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué Monokuma dejo todo esto aquí?

— Quizás no quiere que muramos de alguna enfermedad – me respondió Sunset.

— ¿Por qué ese tonto oso querría eso? — preguntó Rainbow con enojo.

— Para que juguemos su juego. Hace poco dijo que no hay trampas escondidas y que somos nosotras las que debemos matar a las demás. Supongo que quiere que las jugadoras de su juego estén saludables.

— Maldito oso.

— No creo que encontremos nada aquí. Twilight, mejor sigamos buscando en otra parte.

— Muy bien. ¿No quieres venir Rainbow?

— No puedo. Me quedare aquí hasta que Fluttershy despierte, sería peligroso dejarla sola.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— El oso quiere que nos matemos entre nosotras. Alguien podría venir y hacerle algo.

— Se bien lo que dijo Monokuma, pero no creo que nadie aquí mataría.

— Se me ocurre alguien que sí.

— Adagio — dijo Sunset.

— Exacto. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Esa era la última chica que apareció en el gimnasio, la que todas mis amigas se alteraron al ver. ¿Ella enserio era capaz de matar?

— Debe estar recorriendo la escuela con el resto. Aunque no me preocuparía por ella ahora.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que no mataría a nadie?

— No es eso. Monokuma dijo que la Manchada no debe ser descubierta para ganar, así que no creo que solo vaya y apuñale a alguien así como así.

— Supongo que tienes razón – Rainbow acepto el razonamiento de Sunset.

— Cuando Fluttershy despierte vayan a la cafetería.

— Seguro.

Nos despedimos de Rainbow y salimos de la enfermería. Mientras avanzábamos mi curiosidad no podía contenerse más y tenía que saber qué era lo que pasaba con esa chica Adagio.

— ¿Sunset?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Quién es Adagio Dazzle? Antes se alteraron cuando apareció. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

— Hmmm— Sunset se detuvo y yo hice lo mismo — Bueno, no es ningún secreto. ¿Recuerdas que te conté de unas sirenas que enfrentamos antes de que te transfirieras?

— Si... — dije insegura. Era verdad que me había contado de eso, pero no comprendí mucho a lo que se refería.

— Ella es una de esas sirenas. Es más, es su líder.

— Espera, ¿entonces viene de Equestria?

— Sí. La leyenda es que las sirenas fueron desterradas a otro mundo por un poderoso hechicero. Ese otro mundo resulto ser este.

— ¿Es peligrosa?

— Mucho. Cuando cantaban podían hacer que los que las escucharan empezaran a discutir. Se alimentaban de las emociones negativas generaban y aumentaban su poder. A su máximo podían incluso controlar mentes. Ella y las otras dos hipnotizaron a toda la escuela. Las demás y yo logramos detenerlas y destruir las joyas que les daban sus poderes. Eso también le daño su voz.

— Su voz se escuchaba normal.

— Lo sé y eso me preocupa. Pero no trae su collar, y Monokuma nos quitó la magia a todas, así que no creo que él quiera que ella hipnotice a las demás. Aun así, mantente alejada de ella Twilight, es peligrosa.

— Ok. Sí tú lo dices confío en eso.

— Gracias.

Un par de horas pasaron y seguimos explorando una parte del primer piso, pero solo fueron salones de clase. A donde fuéramos las ventanas estaban bloqueadas por placas metálicas y había cámaras vigilándonos.

Decidimos ir a la cafetería como habíamos acordado con las demás. Para nuestra sorpresa fuimos las ultimas en llegar. La cafetería era un lugar espacioso con varias mesas con jarrones con flores en el centro. Nunca fui mucho de entrar aquí, siempre comía en mi laboratorio en un piso superior. Quizás el lugar se vería mejor sin las placas metálicas que evitaban que luz natural entrara del techo.

Todas las demás estaban sentadas en una gran mesa, excepto Sugarcoat y Adagio Dazzle quienes estaban en sus propias mesas. Les diría algo, pero Sugarcoat no querría y luego de lo que descubrí sobre Adagio mejor me quedo alejada de ella.

— Llegan tarde – nos reclamó Bon Bon.

— Relájate Bon Bon, ni que estemos contra el reloj – dijo Lyra defendiéndonos.

— Pueden sentarse aquí – dijo Applejack señalando dos lugares vacíos en la mesa entre ella y Fluttershy, quien ya estaba despierta.

Fuimos y nos sentamos.

— Fluttershy, ¿ya estás mejor?

— Sí, perdón por preocuparlas. Rainbow me explicó que estuvieron recorriendo la escuela, lamento no haber podido ayudar.

— No te preocupes, lo importante es que estás bien.

Tras eso todas empezaron a mencionar lo que habían encontrado.

— Bon Bon y yo descubrimos un laboratorio de computación – dijo Lyra.

— ¿Podemos usarlas para pedir ayuda? – preguntó Octavia.

— No – contestó Bon Bon con seriedad – Las computadoras funcionan, pero no están conectadas a internet.

Veo al techo, a la placa de metal cubriendo un tragaluz.

— Si la escuela esta sellada quizás ninguna señal pueda salir o entrar.

Un momento, si eso era verdad entonces no era posible que alguien controlara a Monokuma a control remoto desde fuera de la escuela. Aunque con toda la tecnología que nuestro secuestrador tiene no me sorprendería que descubriera una salida a ese predicamento. Decidí mejor quédame mis especulaciones para mí misma por ahora.

— Trixie fue a la entrada de la escuela – habló la ilusionista – La estúpida puerta es impenetrable. No pude hacer un acto de desaparición hacia afuera.

Nadie comentó al respecto sobre eso.

— ¡Yo estuve en todos lados! – exclamó Photo Finish — Esta escuela es una obra de arte, y el trabajo duro de cerrarla al mundo exterior es más majestuoso. Esta es la obra de todo un profesional.

También decidimos ignorar las palabras que hablaban bien de la persona que nos trajo aquí.

— Vinyl y yo vinimos aquí a la cafetería – habló Pinkie — ¡Es increíble! Hay de todo aquí, vegetales, pan, huevos, carne, ¡y muchos dulces!

Vinyl Scratch, quien solo movía la cabeza mientras oía la música de sus audífonos, levantó un pulgar en aprobación.

— ¿Cuánta comida hay? – le preguntó a Pinkie.

— Mucha. Incluso la comida se reabastecerá cada mañana, así que podemos comer todo lo que queramos.

— Espera, ¿cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Bon Bon.

— Monokuma me lo dijo.

— ¿Que?

— Apareció aquí y me lo dijo. Fue muy amable, casi no parecía un oso psicópata.

— Aunque nos de comida o podemos confiar en él.

— Bon Bon tiene razón Pinkie – dijo Sunset – No olvidemos que casi mato a Rainbow.

— No me lo recuerden – dijo la deportista.

— Si – Pinkie se tranquilizo – Tienes razón, lo siento.

La conversación continuó.

— Sunset y yo vimos que la enfermería está repleta de medicamentos y sangre para transfusiones.

— Si alguna se enferma podemos tratarla.

— No solo eso – continué – Las escaleras al segundo piso están bloqueadas.

— Entonces solo podemos estar en el primer piso – comentó Bon Bon.

— Así es. No sabemos porque, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para abrir el camino.

— Rarity y yo descubrimos una lavandería – dijo Applejack.

— Aunque no había nada fuera de lo común. Estaba bien equipada como una tintorería, podría limpiar allí mis vestidos.

— ¿Por qué una escuela tiene una lavandería?

— Hay estudiantes residentes – escuchamos hablar a Sugarcoat y la volteamos a ver – La escuela ofrece ese servicio a los estudiantes de otras ciudades que son invitados a estudiar aquí.

— Oh, eso explica los dormitorios – comentó Wallflower.

— ¿Dormitorios? – preguntó Trixie.

— Están preparados para nosotras, hay uno para cada una – dijo Octavia – Wallflower y yo entramos a los nuestros. Parece un hotel de 5 estrellas, hasta hay un baño privado, aunque siguen habiendo cámaras vigilando.

— La cama es muy cómoda – agregó Wallflower – Es mejor que la de mi casa.

— Una cama cómoda no hace mejor un secuestro – dijo Applejack con algo de enojo.

— ¡Es cierto! – exclamó Trixie — ¿¡Esperan que La Gran y Poderosa Trixie duerma aquí!?

— Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Rarity – Por más lindas que sean las habitaciones no sabemos qué puede pasar. Además, seriamos vigiladas mientras dormimos por un extraño.

— Hasta que nos rescaten no tenemos mucha opción – dijo Sunset – Parece ser que ninguna encontró una salida.

Las palabras de Sunset generaron un incómodo silencio en la habitación. Se estaba haciendo tarde y debíamos dormir en algún momento. Incluso si venían a rescatarnos, era lo más seguro que no sería hoy.

— Dejen de quejarse como bebes – volteamos y vimos a Adagio Dazzle – ¿Seremos obligadas a dormir en habitaciones de lujo? ¡Qué horror! – dijo sarcásticamente haciendo que mis amigas pusieran caras de enojo – Con esa actitud no sobrevivirán aquí.

— ¿¡Eso que significa Adagio!? – la desafío Rainbow ante esa aparente amenaza de muerte.

— Interprétenlo como quieran.

Adagio se levantó y se fue de la cafetería. Rainbow no la siguió pues Sunset logró evitar que iniciara una pelea.

— Esa chica tiene razón – dijo Sugarcoat levantándose. Parecía que iba a decir más, pero se marchó tras decir eso. Solo se detuvo un momento para voltearme a ver y luego irse del lugar. No entiendo el porqué de esa mirada tan seria que me lanzo.

— Chicas – habló Sunset – Por favor calmémonos. No pasara mucho hasta que nos encuentren, de eso estoy segura. No hay que perder la esperanza, pero para eso debemos estar juntas.

— Sunset tiene razón – dijo Applejack – Mostrémosle a ese Monokuma que no nos va a intimidar.

Aunque varias de las chicas estaban inseguras, ningún objeto. Supongo que las que se quejaron antes comprendieron que no tenían opción. Yo por mi parte tampoco quería quedarme a dormir en esta escuela, pero realmente no había de otra.

Todas aceptamos nuestra situación y fuimos a los dormitorios en el extremo oeste de la escuela.

Había 16 puertas en total, cada una estaba identificada con un letrero que tenía nuestros nombres y un muy mal dibujo de nuestras caras. No veo el porqué de los dibujos, quizás solo era otra forma de Monokuma para molestarnos. Me despedí de mis amigas y fui a mi habitación.

Tan pronto entre, al lado de la puerta vi una pequeña pizarra blanca que tenía escrito algo con marcador negro.

 _"Anuncio del director Monokuma: Las puertas de todas las habitaciones están arregladas para protegerlas contra manipulación de cerraduras, así que asegúrate de cuidar tu llave pues son difíciles de hacer. Las habitaciones son completamente a prueba de sonido así que no se preocupen de que los gritos de agonía de otras te despierten. Algunas cosas familiares fueron traídas aquí para tu comodidad, o quizás para usarlas algo más. Sean creativas"_

— ¿Cosas familiares?

Vi hacia el interior del cuarto, y noté una estantería con libros, me acerqué pues los libros siempre me dan curiosidad.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Estos libros son míos!

Eran los libros que yo tenía en mi habitación. Libros de física, química, matemáticas, mecánica, y hasta algunas novelas de ficción. Cada uno de esos libros era de mi propiedad. Casi por reflejo fui a revisar el armario y allí vi prendas de vestir que me pertenecía. Playeras, pantalones, zapatos, todo. No solo era la ropa, sino que había cajas en el suelo las cuales contenían las herramientas que uso para construir y mi equipo de química con una hoja de papel con instrucciones que decía "Instrucciones para hacer veneno. Paso 1…"

No seguí leyendo. Rompí el papel en todos los pedazos que pude y los deje caer al suelo furiosa. ¿Esta era la forma de Monokuma para incitarme a matar a alguien? No va a funcionar, jamás haría algo así.

Me tomó un poco calmarme. Lleve mi mano a mi pecho mientras inhalaba profundo y la aleje al mismo tiempo que exhalaba. No podía dejar que Monokuma me hiciera perder la calma.

 **Ding dong, bing bong**

Escuche sonar la campana y de pronto el monitor en la pared de mi habitación se encendió. Monokuma apareció en él.

— Mm, ahem, este es un anuncio de la escuela. Son las 10 PM. Por lo tanto, es oficialmente la **Hora Nocturna**. Las puertas a la cafetería pronto quedaran cerradas y la entrada a ese punto está estrictamente prohibida. Ok, entonces… dulces sueños a todas. Buenas noches, duerman bien, que no las muerdan las chinches.

Y tras ese anuncio el monitor se apagó. Aún sigo sin poder procesar que ese oso sea quien nos tiene aquí. Se que debe haber un humano detrás de esto, pero ahora la única imagen que tengo de mi secuestrador es Monokuma.

— Al menos no puede molestarme aquí.

— ¡Hola!

— ¡AHHH!

Me volteo rápidamente y veo a Monokuma parado en mi cama.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo entraste?

— Con mucho cuidado. Upupupu — dijo con tono juguetón.

Miré a mis alrededores tratando de encontrar por donde pudo haber aparecido, pero no logré encontrar nada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Solo hago una visita a todas mis estudiantes. Dormir en un lugar extraño puede dar miedo, así que quiero que todas mis estudiantes sepan que un fuerte oso siempre estará allí cuando lo necesiten.

¿Esa es su forma de decir que podemos llamarlo cuando queramos?

— ¡Yo no te necesito! — le digo firmemente — ¡Sal de mi cuarto ahora!

Monokuma bajo la cabeza, como su aparentara estar triste.

— Nadie me respeta. Muy bien, a fin que ni quería estar aquí.

Manteniendo la cabeza baja fue hacia la puerta de mi habitación. Dio un salto para quitar el seguro y abrió la puerta con otro salto. Se fue sin decir nada más.

Ya nada podía ser más extraño el día de hoy, y ya estaba cansada de todo esto. Me recosté en mi cama, sin molestarme en cambiar mi ropa. Solo quería descansar un poco.

— Por favor que nos rescaten pronto — dije al aire antes de cerrar los ojos, teniendo la esperanza de que no pasaría mucho hasta que saliéramos de este lugar.

Me quede dormida, teniendo una noche tranquila.

 **Dia 2**

 **Ding dong, bing bong**

— ¡Buenos días chicas! Son las 7 AM y la hora nocturna oficialmente acabó. Hora de levantarse. ¡Demos la bienvenida otro hermoso día!

El anuncio termino y yo abrí los ojos. Normalmente puedo madrugar sin problemas, pero el día de hoy me sentía sin ganas de salir de la cama. Creo que es algo normal cuando estás secuestrada. No hay ninguna regla que diga que debemos levantarnos o salir de la habitación. Aunque no me puedo quedar aquí. No puedo dejar que Monokuma me afecte.

— Tengo que levantarme.

Sali de mi cama, y en un espejo pude ver mi ropa arrugada, algo que ocurre con la ropa que vas a dormir. Fui a mi armario para sacar otra ropa para cambiarme. Lo hice dentro del armario pues no quería que esa cámara en mi habitación me grabara desnuda. Ni siquiera podía ir a bañarme pues también había una cámara allí.

Tras cambiarme de ropa salí de mi habitación y fui a la cafetería a buscar al para comer.

Llegué, pero no la encontré vacía. Escuché ruidos viniendo de la cocina y fui a ver quién era.

Era Applejack. La vi cortando unos vegetales sobre una mesa. Llevaba un delantal, una red para el cabello. Me vio y soltó el cuchillo.

— Buenos días Twilight

— Buenos días Applejack, ¿Qué haces?

— Preparo el desayuno. Alguien tiene que asegurarse que las demás coman bien hasta que nos rescaten.

— ¿No es mucho para ti sola?

— Si te preocupa puedes ayudarme.

— Es que… no soy muy buena en esto.

— No seas ridícula, es fácil, solo has lo que yo te diga.

— Bueno, creo que me vendría bien aprender.

— ¡Así se habla! — dijo pasándome una red para el cabello y un delantal.

Applejack y yo cocinamos el desayuno para las demás. Applejack se encargó de todo lo que tuviera que ver con las máquinas de la cocina, mientras que yo aprendí como cortar vegetales y frutas.

Creo que nos volvimos un poco más cercanas.

Termine de cortar unas manzanas. Me dolían un poco las manos. Applejack por su lado cocinaba unos huevos, pero no se veía con manos cansadas como yo.

— Oye Applejack — solté un leve bostezo — Te vez con bastante energía a pesar de ser tan temprano, ¿Cómo haces eso?

— ¿Temprano? Son las 7 y media, ya es bastante tarde.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?

— Hmmm. Creo que me levante a las 5 de la mañana.

— ¿¡Tan temprano!?

— Desde mi punto de vista ustedes se levantan muy tarde — dijo riendo — Quise venir a preparar la comida, pero la cafetería estaba cerrada, así que di una vuelta por la escuela para matar tiempo.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Usaste una alarma?

— No, solo me desperté a esa hora. Estoy acostumbrada.

— Oh, ¿lo haces mucho en tu casa?

— Claro. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Debo hacer limpieza, preparar la comida, alimentar a los animales, y más. Si no lo hago desde muy temprano no podría llegar a la escuela después de terminar.

— ¿¡Haces todo eso y todavía puedes ir a la escuela!?

Eso es increíble. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ella también tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo en un puesto de jugos de fruta en el centro comercial. Eso solo era más carga encima de todas sus demás obligaciones.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer todo eso?

— Hmmm, realmente no se bien como, solo lo hago y ya.

— ¿No te cansas de todo eso?

Applejack apago la estufa y se dio la vuelta apoyando la espalda en la estufa apagada. Me miró un momento y luego vio hacia arriba como si pensara en algo.

— A veces sí me canso, pero mi familia me da motivación. Soy feliz de poner de mi parte.

Se bien que Applejack ama mucho a su familia, pero nunca había pensado en lo duro que trabaja por ellos.

— ¿Y qué hay de tus padres? ¿Ellos que hacen?

La sonrisa de Applejack desapareció por una expresión confundida.

— Claro, creo que nunca te lo conté.

— ¿Contarme qué?

— Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña.

— ¿¡Qué!? Applejack… lo siento… no sabía…

— No importa, eso ya pasó. ¿Qué tal si terminamos aquí antes de que lleguen las demás?

— Muy bien.

Me sentía muy mal por haber tocado ese punto sensible en Applejack. Creo que no la conozco tan bien como debería, a pesar de llevar unos meses en Canterlot High. Debo hacer algo para arreglar eso, pero por ahora mejor acabo lo que estoy haciendo aquí.

Terminamos de preparar todo en la cocina y lo llevamos a la cafetería sirviendo todo en una mesa como si fuera un buffet del que todas podían agarrar.

No pasó mucho para que las demás empezaran a llegar, aunque no al mismo tiempo pues todas tenían su propio horario para despertarse. Todas las que fueron llegando se sirvieron el desayuno y nos sentamos todas en una gran mesa. Incluso Sugarcoat vino a comer con nosotras, aunque se sentó en una mesa separada a las demás. Parecía un buen momento en comunidad.

— ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie aprueba esta comida! — exclamó Trixie — No es fácil de satisfacer a Trixie.

El desayuno que preparamos era bastante normal, aunque supongo que Trixie no perdía una oportunidad de gritar su nombre.

— Muchas gracias por el desayuno señorita Applejack — dijo Octavia tras limpiarse la boca con una servilleta.

Vinyl también comentó a su manera levantando el pulgar.

— No fue nada. Y no me agradezcan solo a mí, Twilight me ayudó.

— No sabía que cocinabas querida — dijo Rarity.

— No lo hago, solo ayudé cortando algunas cosas — respondí apenada.

— La próxima yo también ayudaré — ofreció Pinkie.

— Muchas gracias Pinkie.

Eventualmente llegó Adagio Dazzle, quien nos vio a todas sin decir nada. Solo fue a servirse algo de comer y luego se marchó de la cafetería en silencio.

— ¿Deberíamos hacer algo con ella? — preguntó Rarity refiriéndose a Adagio.

— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Mantenerla atarla en un armario? — respondió Rainbow Dash.

— No tiene sus poderes, así que no hay peligro de control mental — agrego Sunset.

— Pero no se necesitan poderes para matar — dijo Rainbow — Miren, yo podría contra ella, pero muchas aquí no sabrían cómo defenderse. Podría matar a cualquiera mientras duerme.

— Pero las puertas no pueden ser abiertas a la fuerza.

Antes de que la conversación siguiera Lyra y Bon Bon llegaron a la cafetería, eran las ultimas que faltaban.

— Mira Bon Bon prepararon el desayuno — dijo Lyra emocionada corriendo a servirse.

— Lyra espera.

Bon Bon llego con Lyra y la detuvo antes de que se pudiera servir algo.

— Bon Bon, ¿Qué haces? Me muero de hambre.

— Lyra, no puedes solo comer algo en un lugar extraño sin cuidado.

— Ay, no seas paranoica.

Por un momento pareció que Bon Bon iba a insistir, pero se dio cuenta de cómo todas las veíamos y se tranquilizó. Se sirvió de comer igual que Lyra, y se sentó en la mesa con el resto.

— ¿Todo bien chicas? — les preguntó Sunset.

— Si, no pasa nada — respondió Lyra — Gracias por el desayuno.

Seguimos comiendo hasta que se acabó la comida. No sobró nada gracias al gran apetito que podían tener Pinkie y, por lo visto, Vinyl. Cuando acabamos todas nos agradecieron una vez más por la comida a mí y a Applejack.

— ¿Entonces van a preparar la comida todos los días? — preguntó Wallflower. Esa pregunta hizo que un silencio llenara la habitación — ¿Dije algo malo? Oh… lo siento.

Wallflower finalmente comprendió lo que había dicho. No es que dijera nada malo en particular, pero esa pregunta implicaba que estaríamos aquí un tiempo. No sabíamos cuánto tiempo estaríamos encerradas aquí. Solo había pasado un día, pero solo un día secuestradas ya era mucho.

Eventualmente nos marchamos aun sintiendo esa incomodidad. Regresé a mi habitación, y me recosté en mi cama a pensar en nuestra situación. No podía pasar mucho hasta que saliéramos de aquí, la ciudad debía darse cuenta de que una escuela tan importante estaba sellada. Era solo cuestión de tiempo, ¿verdad?

Sali de mi habitación, estar allí no me haría ningún bien. Luego de estar un rato caminando escuche un sonido. Era… música, música de cuerdas, que daba una sensación familiar. La seguí hasta llegar a un salón de clases con la puerta abierta.

Adentro vi a Lyra Heartstrings, sentada sobre el escritorio del profesor tocando su lira. Sonaba mejor que cuando éramos niñas. No fui muy sutil al quedarme parada en la puerta abierta, Lyra me vio y me quedé paralizada. Dejó de tocar.

— Hola Twilight, ¿quieres ser mi audiencia?

No supe que decir, solo asentí con la cabeza. A pesar de que me incomodaba la idea de quedarme sola en una habitación con Lyra, debido a como las abandone a ella y a mis otras amigas de la primaria, acepte entrar y me senté en un escritorio.

Y así pase el rato escuchando a Lyra tocar la lira hasta que ella se detuvo luego de unas canciones.

— Gracias Twilight.

— No… no hay de qué.

— Podrías hacerme un favor, si Bon Bon te pregunta no le digas que estoy aquí.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres estar con ella?

— No es eso. Quiero mucho a Bon Bon, pero puede ser algo sobreprotectora, en especial desde que estamos aquí. Yo necesito mi espacio, supongo que tu comprendes eso, ¿no Twilight?

Esa pregunta me tomó desprevenida. Sabía bien lo que Lyra me quiso decir. Cuando era pequeña yo solía permanecer muy apartada de mis amigas. Incluso cuando me cambié de escuela me fui sin despedirme. Parece que Lyra si recuerda eso, y me ahora se me siento mal.

— Lyra… lo siento… no era la mejor amiga en la primaria. Perdón por no despedirme cuando me fui.

— Descuida — rio un poco lo que me sorprendió — Era de esperarse de ti. Cuando nos enteramos solo nos rodamos de ojos y pensamos "Esa es nuestra Twilight".

— ¿Enserio no se molestaron?

— Quizás un poco, pero lo superamos, aunque creo que a Moon Dancer le dolio más. Faltaba poco para su cumpleaños.

— … — me tardé un poco en responder — ¿Aun sigues en contacto con ellas?

— Claro. Nos escribimos todo el tiempo y a veces las visito en el verano. Cuando salgamos de aquí puedo pasarte sus números.

— Gracias. Me gustaría arreglar las cosas.

— No hay mucho que arreglar. Solo seguiste con tu vida Twilight, yo también lo hice. Si no me hubiera mudado no habría conocido a Bon Bon. Ella es una gran amiga.

— ¿Amiga?

— Si, ¿acaso no crees que seamos amigas?

— No es eso… es que pensé que ustedes…

— ¿Qué nosotras que?

— Pues… nada

— No vengas con "nada". ¿Qué ibas a decir?

— Ah…— miro el reloj en la pared — ¡Mira la hora, ya va a anochecer! ¡Mejor vuelvo a mi cuarto!

Me fui corriendo y regresé a mi habitación. No fue el mejor reencuentro con una amiga del pasado, pero me alegra saber que no me guarda rencor. Y ahora tengo algo que esperar para cuando salga de aquí, arreglar las cosas con mis demás amigas. Prometo que lo hare.

 **Dia 3**

Al día siguiente nos reunimos todas en la cafetería a desayunar. Esta vez la comida fue preparada por Applejack y Pinkie Pie. La influencia de Pinkie en la preparación de la comida se notaba por los cupcakes que había. Sin embargo, a pesar de la dulce comida, las cosas estaban más tensas que ayer.

— ¡Ya me harté! — se quejó Trixie — ¿¡Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí!?

— Ya es el tercer día — dijo Fluttershy con la mirada baja.

— Chicas tranquilas, hay que darle tiempo a la policía — dijo Sunset tratando de aliviar las penas — hay que mantener la calma y permanecer unidas hasta entonces.

— Han pasado 3 días ya — volteamos a ver a Sugarcoat quien estaba sentada en su propia mesa — Los primeros días pudieron ser un fin de semana, pero ahora debe ser un día de escuela. No hay forma en que no se dé cuenta que la escuela esta sellada en un Lunes.

— ¿Estás diciendo que nos rescataran hoy? — preguntó Octavia.

— Yo no dije eso. Si aún seguimos aquí debe ser por una razón. Deberíamos estar preparadas para lo peor. No actúen con optimismo sin fundamentos.

Rainbow golpeo las mesas con sus manos y se puso de pie.

— ¡Escucha cerebrito, solo porque tú seas una amargada no significa que debas contagiar al resto! ¿Qué no quieres que salgamos de aquí?

— Claro que quiero salir de aquí, pero no lo haremos con palabras bonitas

Rainbow y Sugarcoat se miraron seriamente. Creo que las opiniones de todas eran diferentes a la discusión. Yo estaba segura de que nos rescatarían, pero creo que había algunas que estaban de acuerdo con Sugarcoat en que no algo más estaba pasando que evitaba que nos rescataran.

— ¡Hola chicas! ¿Interrumpo algo?

Todas nos volteamos a ver a Monokuma, quien estaba parado en un extremo de la mesa principal. En parte me alegra que algo interrumpiera las cosas antes de que Rainbow se peleara con Sugarcoat; pero, por otro lado, no me alegraba ver a Monokuma de nuevo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — le preguntó Bon Bon con enojo.

— Estoy muy molesto chicas. Ya es el tercer día y todavía no hay asesinatos. Se que ninguna es una asesina serial, pero estoy muy decepcionado de todas.

— Ni te molestes oso — habló Rainbow sentándose de nuevo y subiendo las piernas en la mesa — No hay forma de que nadie aquí cometa un asesinato.

— No vamos a jugar tu juego — dijo Rarity con firmeza.

— Pero es muy divertido, solo deben darle una oportunidad — dijo Monokuma con un tono que casi parecía de súplica.

— Aquí somos amigas Monokuma — le dije yo — No puedes cambiar eso, no importa que nos encierres.

Mis amigas y yo nos dimos una sonrisa mutua y vimos a Monokuma con una sonrisa confiada, mostrándole que no podía ganar.

— Muy bien. Esperaba que esta vez mis estudiantes actuaran solas, pero supongo que mi responsabilidad como director nunca acaba. Tendré que darles un **motivo**.

— ¿Motivo?

— Así es. Ya lo verán.

Y así Monokuma se bajó de la mesa, y se fue de la cafetería. Todas estábamos confundidas por eso último que dijo.

 **Ding dong, bing bong**

La campana sonó y un monitor en la pared de la cafetería se encendió.

— Atención. A todas las estudiantes, por favor presentarse en el laboratorio de computación. Les recuerdo que la asistencia es obligatoria según el reglamento.

El monitor se apagó.

— Insolente oso, pudo haber esperado a que acabáramos de comer — se quejó Octavia.

— ¿Vamos a ir? — preguntó Fluttershy.

— No tenemos opción — dijo Sunset.

Salimos de la cafetería y fuimos al laboratorio de computación. Como era de esperarse, había muchas computadoras para uso de los estudiantes de la escuela. Eran computadoras bastante avanzadas, así que estudiantes podían realizar proyectos complicados con ayuda de este equipo. En lo personal yo nunca lo utilice pues tenía mi propio laboratorio en la escuela.

Adagio Dazzle fue la última en llegar. Debió haber escuchado el anuncio en donde sea que estuviera.

— Mas vale que esto sea algo importante — se quejó Adagio.

Ninguna le respondió y ella solo se rodó de ojos.

De pronto la pantalla al frente del salón se encendió.

— Muy bien, ya están todas. Por favor abran el armario en el salón y tomen la memoria USB con su nombre.

Efectivamente había un armario en el laboratorio, uno que tenía equipamiento para las computadoras como teclados de repuesto o monitores adicionales. Pero también vimos cómo había un cajón con 16 Memorias USB, cada una con el nombre de una de nosotras. Tome la que tenía mi nombre

— Todas siéntense frente a la computadora que gusten y vean el video en la memoria.

Todas las computadoras estaban alineadas en filas y al frente del salón había una enorme pantalla apagada. Como Monokuma dijo me senté frente a una y esta se encendió por sí misma. Cuando ya desplego el escritorio, trate de conectarme a internet, pero era como dijeron hace unos días, no había conexión.

Sin más opción puse la memoria en la computadora. Una carpeta se abrió y mostro un archivo de video que decía **motivo**. Abrí el archivo y me puse unos audífonos que venían como parte del equipo del laboratorio.

El video empezó a reproducirse.

Empezó con una pantalla negra, sobre la que solo se escuchaba la voz de Monokuma.

— Twilight Sparkle, la Inventora Definitiva, una chica genio que renuncio a la Escuela Cristal para tener amigas. Pero, ¿sabían que tiene una familia? ¿Veamos qué es lo que su familia piensa de ella?

De pronto el video mostro a una persona. Era… ¿mi mama? No había duda, era mi mama, Twilight Velvet. Veía a la cámara sonriendo. Normalmente me sentiría feliz de ver a mi madre, pero estas no eran circunstancias normales.

— Claro que estoy orgullosa de mi hija. Pero no importa lo mucho que crezca, para mí siempre será mi pequeña genio. Si estás viendo esto Twilight, quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado.

El video hizo un corte y me mostro a mi padre, Night Light.

— Desde que Twilight era pequeña supe que ella lograría grandes cosas. Me alegra mucho ver a mi hija feliz. Se que ella hará del mundo un mejor lugar.

Hubo otro corte y esta vez apareció mi hermano, Shining Armor.

— Twilie es la persona más inteligente que conozco. Admito que a veces me siento un poco celoso, pero soy feliz si ella es feliz. Solo quiero lo mejor para mi Hermana Menor Mejor Amiga Para Siempre.

No sabía que pensar. Esos eran mis padres y mi hermano. No había duda de eso. Todos decían cosas muy lindas de mí que me conmovían. Si el video hubiera acabado allí habría sido un perfecto final. Pero no fue así.

El video hizo un corte y empezó a mostrarme varias imágenes del interior destrozado de una casa. No era solo cualquier casa. ¡Era mi casa! ¿¡Qué significaba esto!? Todo estaba destruido, la cocina, el baño, las habitaciones, todo; con ventanas rotas y puertas derribadas.

— Como ven, Twilight Sparkle tiene una familia muy orgullosa de ella, pero una horrible tragedia llegó a sus vidas poniendo todo de cabeza. ¿Qué tragedia? ¿Están heridos? ¿Están muertos? ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?

La pantalla se puso negra y unas grandes letras rojas aparecieron.

 _"BUSCA LAS RESPUESTAS DESPUES DE LA GRADUACION"_

Eso decían las letras que aparecieron antes de que el video acabara. Quede sin palabras. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué mi familia estaba en el video? ¿Cuándo lo grabaron? ¿Y qué pasó con ellos? ¡Tengo que saberlo! ¡Si están en peligro debo ir a ayudarlos!

— ¡No puede ser! – escuché gritar a Trixie.

— ¿¡Que es esto!? – gritó Lyra.

— Esto es falso, ¿verdad? – preguntó Fluttershy casi llorando.

— ¡Tiene que haber más! ¡No puede acabar así! – gritó Pinkie agitando el monitor.

— ¿¡Cómo es esto posible!? – preguntó Rarity alterada.

— ¡Maldito oso! – exclamó Rainbow viendo a Monokuma en la pantalla al frente — ¡QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!

— Puhuhuhu. Es un **motivo.** Uno clásico, nada le gana a los clásicos. Todo es parte del juego.

— ¿¡Que fue lo que les hiciste!? – gritó Applejack.

— Lo dice el video, descúbrelo después de graduarte.

Las demás chicas estaban entrando en pánico. Sus videos debieron ser tan malos como el mío. No lo resisto más y me paró para gritar a Monokuma.

— ¿¡Por qué haces esto!? – le preguntó sin siquiera tratar de mantener la calma — ¿¡Que es lo que quieres de nosotras!?

— ¿Qué es lo que quiero de ustedes? Eso se los puedo decir. Lo que quiero… — se acercó a la cámara y su ojo rojo brilló – es llenarlas de **desesperación.** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Mientras la risa de Monokuma llenaba todo el lugar, sentí como mi corazón se llenaba de esa desesperación.

 **Estudiantes Sobrevivientes: 16**

 **Y aqui esta un nuevo capitulo. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría e** **xplicar.**

 **Alguien en el capitulo pasado me mencionó que la risa de Monokuma es "Upupupu" y no "Puhuhu". La segunda risa es enrealidad la risa de Monokuma en la version en ingles de los videojuegos, mientras que la primera es la japonesa que es usada en el anime y la version japonesa de los juegos. Me gustan las dos risas, asi que quiero usar ambas durante la historia.**

 **Lo que vieron al inicio del capitulo es un Teatro Monokuma. Los que solo conocen el anime probablemente no los conozcan. Son unos segmentos en los juegos al inicio de cada dia donde Monokuma comparte algo de su filosofía cínica al espectador. Tengo la intención de escribir uno para el inicio de cada capitulo.**

 **Otra cosa exclusiva de los juegos son los Eventos de Tiempo Libre. Son momentos de los juegos donde eres libre de buscar a tus compañeros y pasar tiempo con ellos para conocerlos mejor. Puedo entender porque quedaron fuera del anime, pues son completamente opcionales y cada jugador experimenta los que quiere. Aunque planeo implementarlos a mi historia de forma que combinen con la trama.**

 **Ahora que Monokuma dio un motivo a las estudiantes, solo puede pasar una cosa xD.**

 **¿Qué les parecio?**

 **Bye bye**


	3. Capitulo 1 Vida diaria (Parte 2)

**Teatro Monokuma**

En un escenario oscuro se abre el telón y Monokuma aparece siendo iluminado por un reflector al mismo tiempo que el público aplaude.

 _"¿Sabian que la mayoría de crímenes en la historia son cometidos por hombres? Es la verdad, en cualquier lugar y tiempo son los hombres los que controlan el crimen_

 _¿Saben lo que esto significa? Significa que hay que tener mucho cuidado de las mujeres, ya que si tienes la mala suerte de cruzarte con una mujer criminal, entonces esta debe ser una completa loca por entrar a un mundo de crimen de hombres, lo que la hace mucho más peligrosa. Y por eso nunca debes confiar en ninguna mujer hasta que no estés seguro de que no es una psicópata."_

Se cierra el telón.

 **Vida Diaria Parte II**

Desesperación. Era lo que empezaba a sentir en mi interior luego de lo que acababa de ver. Monokuma nos había dado a todas una memoria USB con un video que vimos en el laboratorio de computación. El video me mostraba a mis padres y a mi hermano bastante felices hablando sobre mí, pero luego cambiaba a varias tomas de mi casa arruinada.

De no ser por los gritos que vinieron de las demás, quizás me hubiera tardado mucho en reaccionar.

— ¡Esto está fuera de lugar maldito oso! — gritó Rainbow Dash poniéndose de pie y golpeando el escritorio.

— Mamá… Papá… Zephyr… — murmuró Fluttershy.

— ¿Qué le paso a mi granja? — murmuró Applejack tan preocupada como Fluttershy.

— Chicas, ¿qué ocurre? — preguntó Sunset — ¿Qué había en sus videos?

Ninguna respondió la pregunta de Sunset. Todas estaban demasiado alteradas para esto.

— Tiene que ser falso — dijo Octavia con tono apenas audible.

— ¿¡Como puedes hacer esto!? — escuché gritar a Lyra casi llorando. Bon Bon fue con ella y la abrazó tratando de consolarla.

A diferencia de la mayoría Bon Bon no estaba alterada, solamente enojada viendo a Monokuma con una mirada de miedo. Adagio Dazzle también miraba a Monokuma con enojo. Otras como Wallflower, Trixie, Vinyl Scratch y Photo Finish no decían nada, pero aun con los lentes oscuros de las ultimas dos se notaba que no estaban bien. La única que permanecía en calma era Sugarcoat.

— Entonces este es tu juego — dijo Sugarcoat desde su asiento acomodándose los anteojos — Admito que no me esperaba esto.

¿Cómo podía permanecer tan calmada? Al igual que los demás debió haber visto un video de su familia. Bon Bon quizás solo intentaba mantener la calma por Lyra y Adagio era una villana, pero Sugarcoat no tenía ninguna de esas excusas.

— ¿Sorprendida? — preguntó Monokuma aun presente en una gran pantalla al frente del laboratorio.

Sugarcoat no respondió, solo permaneció sentada en su silla. Por un momento se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando, y con enojo apartó la mirada. No logro comprenderla.

— ¡Me rehusó a creer esto! — exclamó Rarity llamando la atención de todos — ¡No hay forma de que pudieras secuestrar a tantas personas cercanas a nosotras!

— ¿Secuestrar? ¿Quién ha dicho que yo secuestre a alguien? Quizás solo se mudaron a un departamento de lujo que cubre todas sus necesidades. O quizás todos están muertos. Como dice el video, lo descubrirán después de graduarse.

— Yo vi a mi familia hace poco, no hay manera de que llegaras a todos en tan poco tiempo.

— ¡Rarity tiene razón! — exclamó Applejack — Yo también los vi hace poco.

— ¡Igual yo! — afirmó Pinkie — No ha pasado tanto tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo? Puhuhu. Que gracioso que digas eso.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Vieron a su familia hace poco? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

— Sencillo, eso fue… Um… — Rarity se llevo la mano en la frente para pensar — ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Chicas ustedes recuerdan?

— Pues… — Rainbow se empezó a rascar la cabeza — Rayos, mis padres siempre hacen locuras, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicieron?

Ninguna de mis amigas parecía poder responder a la pregunta. Yo traté de pensar en la respuesta, pero no pude ubicar la ultima vez que vi a mis padres o a mi hermano. ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Por qué no puedo ubicar eso?

— ¿No se acuerdan? Upupu. Que gracioso. Quizás sea porque… **todas perdieron la memoria**.

—…

—…

—…

— ¿QUE? — gritó Rarity.

— ¡No digas tonterías oso! — gritó Rainbow

— No son tonterías. Todas perdieron la memoria, que sorpresa, ¿no creen? Apuesto a que nadie lo vio venir.

— ¿Tu nos borraste la memoria? — preguntó Wallflower.

— No digo que yo sea el culpable, pero tal vez lo soy. Así que, ¿tiempo? Quizás paso una semana, quizás un mes, quizás un año, o quizás mas de 50 y todos estamos en la luna. ¡Todo es posible! ¡Si quieren saber todo entonces ganen el juego!

Tras esas últimas palabras la gran pantalla se apagó. Todas quedamos en silencio tratando de procesar lo que habíamos descubierto.

— Maldito oso, me las vas a pagar — dijo Adagio Dazzle saliendo del laboratorio.

— ¡Yo me voy! — exclamó Photo Finish yéndose.

— Vamos Lyra, te llevaré a tu cuarto, allí podremos hablar — dijo Bon Bon con una voz amable.

— Bon Bon… ¿Puedo quedarme en tu habitación? No quiero estar sola.

— Claro que sí, el tiempo que quieras. Vamos.

Así Lyra y Bon Bon se fueron.

— La Gran y Poderosa Trixie… em… — Trixie no supo como terminar su frase y se fue tras soltar un suspiro.

— ¿Cómo mi vida llego a esto? — se preguntó Octavia a sí misma, viéndose muy triste.

Vinyl Scratch se le acerco y le puso una mano en su hombro. No dijo nada, pero por un momento vi a Octavia sonreír de forma tranquila, aunque la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente al mismo tiempo que quitaba la mano de Vinyl de su hombro.

— Ahora no Vinyl — dijo Octavia antes de irse.

La DJ soltó un suspiro y se fue del laboratorio.

Solo quedamos yo y mis amigas. Algo raro fue que no vi a Wallflower, pero supongo que no me di cuenta cuando salió del laboratorio.

Yo por mi parte no quería quedarme en este lugar. Sentía como iba a explotar si me quedaba aquí. Sin decir nada salí corriendo del laboratorio y corrí a mi habitación y me encerré en ella.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a mi familia?

Sentada en posición fetal en mi cama, yo me hacia las preguntas que solo Monokuma podía responder. Sin embargo, no le dije nada luego de que nos mostro el video, solo me quede callada mientras mis amigas le protestaban. Quizás debí decir algo, pero no tengo idea de que pude haberle dicho.

No sabía que hacer o que pensar. Monokuma nos había dicho que perdimos la memoria, pero no nos dijo cuánto. Si eso era verdad entonces cualquier cosa le pudo haber pasado a mi familia en ese tiempo indefinido. Era tanta la confusión y desesperación que sentía que casi me arranco una buena parte de mi cabello tratando de mantener mi cordura.

No puedo imaginar que algo le pase a mi familia. Nunca he sido una chica social, además de que no sabia cuidar las amistades que sí tenía. A pesar de eso, mi familia siempre estuvo allí para mí, en especial mi hermano quien siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo. La duda me consumía. ¿Qué se supone que haga?

.

.

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo tarde en regresar a la realidad. Cuando vi el reloj en la pared vi que marcaba las 12 PM. Entonces pasé 3 horas sentada en mi cama, creo que me quede dormida sin darme cuenta durante una parte de ese tiempo.

 ***Ding dong***

Escuche como alguien tocaba el timbre de mi puerta. No tenía animo de levantarme.

 ***Ding dong***

Siguieron tocando, pero aún seguía en mi cama.

 ***Ding dong***

Solté un suspiro y me levanté. Probablemente no acabaría, así que me decidí a abrir la puerta.

— Sunset... — dije sin animó de saludar apropiadamente.

— Hola. ¿Como estás Twilight?

— ...

Ante mi silencio Sunset suspiró.

— Lo siento. El video te afecto mucho, ¿verdad?

Sin decir nada asentí con la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Le indique con la cabeza que pasara. No quería decirle que se fuera y me dejara sola. Sunset pasó y fue a mi cama a sentarse. Dio palmadas en la cama indicándome que me sentara a su lado. Me senté en mi cama.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? ¿Qué te mostro?

— ... — solo pensar en esas imágenes de mi casa destruida me hacía sufrir. Por poco le dije a Sunset que no quería hablar de eso, pero al ver su sonrisa sentí algo de confianza para hablar — Me mostro a mis padres y a mi hermano.

— ¿Les paso algo? — preguntó Sunset bastante preocupada.

— No lo sé. Se veían bien, hablaban muy bien de mí. Y luego... vi mi casa destruida. No sé qué les paso... y a Spike ni siquiera lo vi.

— Eso es un problema.

— Tengo que ir con ellos Sunset.

Al decir esas palabras, el ambiente de la habitación cambio completamente.

— ¿qué dices?

— ¡Tengo que ir con ellos Sunset, necesitan mi ayuda!

Sunset se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos. Tardo un poco en responder.

— Twilight, sabes lo que debes hacer para eso, ¿verdad?

No respondí. Claro que lo sabía. Las reglas eran claras. La única forma de salir de aquí era matando a otra estudiante y no ser descubierta. No podía hacer eso; y, aunque lo hiciera, ¿a quién mataría? Quizás a esa chica Adagio quien es una enemiga de mis amigas. Quizás envenenarla no sería difícil, podría fabricar un veneno y meterlo en su bebida. Nadie sospecharía de mí, nadie sabe que tengo mi equipo de química aquí…

Un momento... ¿¡Por qué estoy pensando en cómo envenenar a alguien!?

— Twilight, tú no eres así. Lo que viste debió ser duro, pero si dejas que te domine podrías hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás.

— …

— Quizás no pueda entender lo que estás pasando, pero aun así estoy aquí para ti.

Un momento, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Dijo que no puede entender lo que estoy pasando?

— Sunset, ¿a quién viste en tu video?

Sunset puso una sonrisa melancólica antes de responder.

— A nadie.

— ¿Que?

— Como oíste. No me mostro a nadie. No tengo a nadie Twilight. Todas las que me importan están encerradas aquí. El video solo fue de Monokuma disculpándose por no haber encontrado a nadie. Si quieres te lo muestro

— No... no hace falta. ¿Enserio no tienes a nadie?

— Al menos no en este mundo. Aun así, no es que tenga familia en Equestria.

— ¿No tienes familia?

— No. Crecí en un orfanato, siempre estuve allí desde que tengo memoria, y permanecí allí hasta que desarrollé mis habilidades mágicas para volverme la aprendiz de la princesa Celestia.

— No… no lo sabía.

— Nadie lo sabe, eres la primera a la que se lo cuento.

Esto me tomo por sorpresa y me hizo comprender lo poco que sabía de Sunset. Sabía que vivía sola, trabajando para mantener su departamento, pero nunca me había puesto a pensar cómo se sentía o que cosas habían pasado en su vida. Me acababa de contar algo que nadie mas sabia. Era claro que lo hizo para tratar de calmar mi estrés al recordarme que la tengo a ella y que confía en mí. Casi sentí ganas de llorar.

— Tienes que ser fuerte Twilight, debemos esperar a que nos rescaten. Quiero que todas salgamos de aquí.

— ¿Y si no vienen? ¿Qué pasa si Monokuma tiene razón y nadie viene?

— Pues tendrás que aguantarme como compañera el resto de tu vida — rio Sunset dándome un codazo en mi brazo.

Ante esa broma no pude evitar reír un poco mientras me sobaba mi brazo.

— Ven conmigo.

— A la cafetería, vamos con las demás. Solo faltas tú.

Sin quejas acepté ir a la cafetería con Sunset, en donde vi que estaban el resto de las Rainbooms. El ánimo en la cafetería estaba como me lo esperaba. Todas las presentes se veían muy deprimidas, no hay duda de que vieron a sus familias en sus videos. Ninguna me saludo con palabras, a lo mucho algunas solo levantaron la mano en señal de saludo y yo hice lo mismo. Me senté en una mesa con el resto, y no dije nada.

Nadie decía nada. Fue Sunset, la única que no se sentó, quien rompió el silencio.

— Vamos chicas, no las reuní para que tengan esas caras largas.

— Es fácil para ti hablar, tu no viste a nadie en tu video — dijo Applejack de forma fría, aunque a unos segundos de su respuesta recapacito — Lo siento.

— Lo sé, no estoy pasando lo mismo que ustedes, pero somos amigas. Si dejamos que ese Monokuma nos controle entonces él gana. ¿En verdad quieren eso?

— …

—…

—…

— Tiene razón — todas volteamos a ver a Rainbow Dash quien golpeo la mesa— ¡Ese maldito oso no nos puede ganar!

— Cierto, tampoco voy a aceptar que mi familia esta en peligro — dijo Applejack sonriendo — Solo es un video, no puedo aceptar eso como verdad.

— ¡Applejack tiene razón! — exclamó Pinkie recuperando su sonrisa — ¿Por qué le creemos a Monokuma? Es solo un oso. Yo nunca confié en el oso Yogi.

— Pero el video… — murmuró Fluttershy con tristeza— Y nuestra memoria…

— Oh vamos, eso no puede ser verdad — dijo Rarity — Incluso si aceptó que le hizo algo a nuestras familias, no hay manera de que nos haya robado la memoria.

— No seria la primera vez que pasa — habló Applejack — Wallflower Blush nos borró la memoria a todas en la escuela una vez.

— Eso es diferente, en aquel entonces usó una piedra mágica — dijo Sunset — Sin mencionar que la destruimos.

Hmmm, no me había puesto a pensar en eso. Quizás luego debería preguntarle a Wallflower sobre eso.

— Aun así, ¿Por qué no recordamos nada? — preguntó Fluttershy.

No podía quedarme callada si podía contribuir a la conversación y tratar de aliviar la tensión, eso también me beneficiaba a mí.

— Quizás solo nos dio una droga que borra la memoria a corto plazo.

— ¿Como el Rohypnol, la droga de la violación? — preguntó Pinkie.

— Um… quizás — no preguntaré como conoce esa droga. Espero que solo sea porque la mencionaron en una película o algo así.

— Bueno… tu sabes mucho de eso Twilight, entonces seguro es eso — dijo Fluttershy aunque se notaba insegura por mi sugerencia.

— Lo que sea que haya pasado lo descubriremos cuando vengan a rescatarnos — dijo Sunset motivada — Hasta entonces debemos permanecer unidas y cuidarnos entre nosotras.

Sunset extendió una mano al centro de la mesa, y todas comprendimos lo que quería decir. Una a una fuimos poniendo nuestras manos sobre la de Sunset, y sonreímos.

Aunque las cosas no estaban resueltas, siento que el ambiente mejoró bastante con las palabras de Sunset. Mis amigas se veían más motivadas. Incluso yo recuperaba la esperanza. Nunca he sido la persona mas paciente, pero Sunset tenía razón en que debíamos esperar a que nos rescataran.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora? — preguntó Rarity.

— Pues… creo que debemos hacer algo para mantenernos animadas — dijo Sunset.

— ¡Una fiesta! — dijo Pinkie alegre.

— Dudo que haya confeti o globos aquí Pinkie.

— Pero puedo preparar un enorme pastel. En la concina esta todo lo que necesitamos. En la cena tendríamos un gran banquete.

— Yo te puedo ayudar — se ofreció Applejack.

— ¡Sí, equipo de pasteles supremo! — exclamó Pinkie.

— Em… si, lo que digas Pinkie.

En los 3 días que llevábamos aquí no habíamos tenido una cena realmente. Applejack preparaba el desayuno con ayuda de Pinkie, pero el resto de las comidas todas íbamos individualmente a la cafetería a buscar algo de comer por nuestra cuenta. No iba a protestarle eso a Applejack, ya solo con el desayuno hacía mucho.

— ¿Deberíamos invitar a las demás? — preguntó Fluttershy.

— A Adagio no, definitivamente — todas asintieron por lo que dijo Sunset — Esa chica Sugarcoat dudo que quiera unirse, pero al resto estaría bien invitarlas. Si ven a alguna entonces díganles lo que planeamos.

Todas aceptamos.

Quizás si necesitábamos esto. De una forma u otra necesitábamos algo que nos ayudara a pasar el tiempo, incluso si era solo esperar a un pastel preparado por Pinkie.

Todas nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, excepto Pinkie y Applejack quienes se quedaron a preparar la comida para la noche.

.

.

.

Eventualmente me dio hambre, y fui a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Allí me encontré a Pinkie Pie mezclando la masa para el pastel.

— Hola Twilight — me saludo Pinkie — Si quieres lamer la cuchara no puedes, solo yo puedo hacerlo.

— No… no vengo a eso — le dije sin preguntar porque pensó que yo querría lamer una cuchara. — ¿Y Applejack? — preguntó viendo que no está.

— Fue a darse un baño, y a decirle a las demás que también lo hagan.

— ¿Que? ¿Por qué?

— No nos hemos bañado en días, yo también me iré a bañar luego de terminar aquí. Me gusta jugar en la tierra y siempre me ensucio cuando cocino, pero siempre tengo que bañarme después, es la regla de mi casa. Nadie quiere que tengamos mal olor en la cena.

— ¿Pero qué hay de las cámaras?

— Solo ignóralas.

— ¿Como se supone que ignore una cámara mientras me baño?

— Solo cúbrete lo que no quieras que te vean y no sería diferente a todos esos cortos donde estamos en traje de baño.

No entiendo que quiso decir con eso último, pero supongo que podría usar una toalla o alguna prenda dentro de la ducha para evitar estar completamente expuesta a las cámaras. Aunque francamente, prefería no seguir con ese tema.

— Entonces Pinkie, ¿enserio estás bien?

— ¿Con la idea del baño?

— ¡No! ¡Me refiero a los videos! — exclamé sonrojada.

— Ahhhh, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Tu también viste un video de Monokuma, ¿verdad? — ella asintió — ¿No te preocupa tu familia?

— Me preocupé al principio, pero luego recordé que mi familia es fuerte. No hay forma de que alguien pudiera hacerle algo a mi hermana Maud, Limestone es demasiado agresiva para que la contengan, y sé que ellas cuidaran de Marble y a mis padres. Incluso si algo le pasó a la granja, estoy segura que todos están bien.

Maud, Limestone y Marble; esas son sus hermanas. No las conozco, pero Pinkie ya me había dicho sus nombres antes. Dice que son fuertes, y ahora que lo pienso mi hermano es bastante fuerte y con la intención de unirse al ejército, y mi padre… pues… digamos que le gustan mucho las peleas.

— Un momento, ¿Una granja? ¿Vienes de una granja?

— Sipi.

— No tenia idea. ¿De qué es la granja?

— Una granja de rocas.

— ¿Cómo dices? — tenia que confirmar que no hubiera escuchado más.

— Una granja de rocas.

— Pinkie eso no existe.

— Claro que existe, yo crecí en una.

Como mínimo podía dejar que se explicara.

— A ver... ¿cómo es esa... granja de rocas? — dije sintiendo un dolor en mi cabeza por decir algo tan ridículo.

— Es bastante grande. Cerca de la casa hay un enorme cráter con muchos túneles que van profundo debajo de la tierra. Allí excavamos para sacar diferentes tipos de rocas, en especial cristales preciosos.

— ¡Eso es una mina! — le exclame.

— Esa es otra forma de llamarla — respondió Pinkie de forma demasiado casual para algo tan ridículo como llamar a una mina una "granja de rocas"

— Entonces creciste en una mina.

— Granja de rocas.

— Bien… granja de rocas. ¿Cómo eran las cosas allá?

— Era muy aburrido. Amo a mi familia, pero no me gustaba vivir allí. Mi hermana Maud se mudó a esta ciudad cuando le ofrecieron un trabajo en el museo y le rogué a mis padres que me dejaran venir a vivir con Maud para estudiar aquí.

Entonces vive sola con su hermana mayor. Eso suena bien.

— ¿Estás bien viviendo tan lejos de tu casa?

— Claro. Vivir con Maud es muy divertido, es la mejor hermana mayor del mundo.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver a Pinkie hablando tan bien de su vida. Me alegra que aún se pueda sonreír en esta prisión en la que estamos.

La conversación no continuó mucho. Tenía hambre así que agarre algo de comer y luego me marche de la cafetería.

Aún tenía tiempo antes de que nos volviéramos a juntar así que di un par de vueltas por la escuela. Aunque no caminaba muy concentrada. Seguía pensando en mi familia y las probabilidades de que estuvieran bien. Una gran parte de mi quiere confiar ciegamente en que están bien, pero para mi eso siempre ha sido difícil. Siempre necesito calcular las cosas para hacerles sentido.

 ***SLAM***

Sin darme cuenta choqué con algo y cuando me di cuenta estaba en el suelo. Me senté sobándome la cabeza y vi con que me había chocado. No fue un algo sino alguien, y al darme cuenta de eso me levante rápidamente.

— Lo lamento, Wallflower — salude levantándome y le acerque mi mano para ayudarle.

— Oh — se sorprendió — Hola… Twilight Sparkle.

No aceptó mi mano, ella se levantó por si sola.

— Twilight está bien. Perdón por el choque, no estaba concentrada.

— No importa, ya me acostumbré a eso — dijo sin ánimo.

Creo que la ofendí, Sunset me ha dicho lo sensible que es a que las personas no la vean. Mejor intento arreglar las cosas. Vi como ella se agachó para recoger unas regaderas para jardinería.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Voy a regar las plantas de la escuela.

— ¿Por qué?

— Alguien tiene que hacerlo, sino morirían — dijo algo insegura.

Ahora recuerdo que Wallflower es una gran jardinera. Supongo que es su instinto regar las plantas si nadie más lo hace. No puedo juzgarla por eso, yo no podría resistirme a ordenar una biblioteca desordenada.

— ¿Quieres ayuda?

— ¿Eh? ¿Tu… Quieres ayudarme a regar plantas?

Wallflower se veía genuina mente sorprendida de mi oferta.

— Claro, ¿o quieres que te deje sola?

— No… solo… ¿sabes cómo hacerlo?

— Claro, una vez cuidé el invernadero de la Directora Celestia — dije omitiendo ciertos detalles. Wallflower no necesita saber cómo accidentalmente hice que cobraran vida — Incluso se una canción para cuidar plantas.

— No por favor, sin canciones.

— Bien. ¿Entonces puedo ayudarte?

— Bueno — Wallflower me dio otra regadera para plantas.

No cuestionare porque tenía dos cuando pensaba que haría esto sola. Supongo que la traía por si hacía falta, o quizás sea una maestra con esa herramienta que puede utilizar dos al mismo tiempo.

— Por cierto, con mis amigas comeremos un pastel en la noche en la cafetería, ¿quieres venir?

— No gracias, no me gusta el pastel.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Si, estoy segura de que algo no me gusta.

No quise insistirle más. No quería hacerla enojar luego de que choque con ella. Mejor me enfocaba en la tarea de regar las plantas.

Pasamos regando todas las plantas que encontramos en el primer piso de la escuela. Creo que Wallflower y yo nos hicimos un poco más cercanas.

Luego de regar plantas, empezamos a recortar espinas en algunas decoraciones florales, aunque Wallflower hacia la mayor parte del trabajo. Parecía bastante decidida a que las plantas se vieran lo mejor posible.

— Eres bastante buena en esto, Wallflower.

— Gracias.

— Veo que te gusta mucho la jardinería.

— Si, me encanta.

Ella no era muy conversadora que digamos. Esperaba que luego de mi comentario sobre sus gustos ella hablara de cosas de jardinería, pero no parecía que eso funcionaria. Wallflower no destacaba mucho, quizás nunca habría sabido que ella existía de no ser por ese incidente en que ella.

— Wallflower, puedo preguntarte algo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— He pensado que ninguna recuerda cómo llegó aquí, y Monokuma dijo que perdimos la memoria.

— Si… ¿Qué con eso?

— ¿Recuerdas la piedra que usaste para borrar a Sunset de nuestra memoria?

Wallflower puso una mirada molesta pero no dejo de cortar las espinas.

— ¿Estás insinuando que yo tuve algo que ver con lo que pasó aquí?

— ¿Qué? No.

— ¡Yo nunca haría algo tan malvado como encerrarnos aquí como ese demente de Monokuma!

— ¡Wallflower no digo que tú nos encerraras!

— Pero piensas que soy cómplice, ¿no? Esa tonta piedra se destruyó, ustedes lo hicieron. No me vengas con tus comentarios para recordarme lo tonta que fui. Eso es lo que menos necesito… ***CRACK*** Ayyyyyy

Wallflower soltó un quejido de dolor.

— ¡Wallflower!

Al ver abajo vi que tenia trozos de una maceta rota a un lado de su pie izquierdo. Debió haberla tirado mientras estaba enojada. La altura no había sido mucha y no era una maceta grande; pero, incluso si eso no le fracturaba nada, le dolería aun así.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No, ¡no estoy bien!

— Lo siento, te llevare a la enfermería.

— Déjame, no te me acerques — dijo molesta alejándose de mí cojeando — Esa piedra se destruyo Twilight Sparkle, incluso la tire a la basura. Allí tienes tu respuesta, ahora déjame.

Wallflower se marchó hacia la enfermería. No fui tras ella, me pareció mejor darle espacio. Me sentí terrible, quizás también estaba estresada por lo que su video le mostro y eso la tenia al borde de perder el control. Cuando tenga la oportunidad debo disculparme con ella.

.

.

.

Llegaron las 6 de la noche. En ese tiempo ya me había dado un baño, pero no quiero entrar en detalles sobre eso.

Fui a la cafetería, donde me encontré a las Rainbooms, excepto Pinkie y Applejack quienes estaban en la cocina. Me senté en una mesa con mis amigas.

Me sorprendió un poco que no hubiera nadie más.

— ¿No vendrá nadie más? — pregunté.

— Nah — respondió Rainbow — Intente invitar a Vinyl, pero no respondió a su puerta, seguro estaba oyendo música muy alta. Me rendí luego de tocar 5 veces. Y Octavia dijo que gracias, pero no gracias.

— Yo invité a Photo Finish — habló Rarity — pero dijo que el pastel es, y citó, una maldición del diablo de las calorías. Admito que no es lo mas saludable, pero no hay nada malo en comerlo de vez en cuando.

— Le dije a Trixie lo que planeamos — habló Sunset — Pero me dijo que se quedaría a practicar su magia en su habitación.

— Lyra y Bon Bon estaban juntas en el cuarto de Bon Bon — dijo Fluttershy — Les avise, pero dijeron que tienen planes juntas.

— Ya veo — dije yo — Le dije a Wallflower pero… dijo que no le gusta el pastel — no quise mencionar el accidente con la maceta — Oh bueno, supongo que solo seremos nosotras 7.

La verdad esto me parecía mejor. Estar sola con mis amigas me agradaba mas que estar con varias chicas que no conozco bien. No es que no quisiera conocerlas bien, pero si esta reunión era para aliviar la tensión, entonces para mi era mejor estar solas con ellas.

— ¡Aquí está el pasteeeeel! – todas nos volteamos y vimos a Pinkie y a Applejack trayendo un enorme pastel con cubierta de fresa. Se veía muy bien en mi opinión.

— ¡Espero que tengan mucho espacio libre! — exclamó Applejack.

— ¡Al fin! ¡Muero de hambre! — exclamó Rainbow.

— Ten mas modales en la mesa — le reclamó Rarity.

— Aja. ¡Pastel!

Todas nos reímos y nos servimos el pastel. Sabia tan bien como se veía. No recuerdo la última vez que comí un pastel tan bueno.

— Si que se lucieron esta vez Pinkie y Applejack.

— Eso es lo que pasa cuando dos primas trabajan juntas — dijo Pinkie con una gran sonrisa.

— Espera, ¿ustedes son primas? — les pregunté.

— Tal vez — respondió Applejack — No estamos seguras, pero es posible que seamos primas lejanas. No es que eso cambie lo que pienso de Pinkie.

— Pues… básicamente todas estamos relacionadas si regresamos muy atrás — expliqué — Realmente no se si se pueden considerar familia si estamos hablando de más de cinco generaciones.

Al decir eso vi como la cara de Pinkie se entristecía, como si le rompiera una ilusión. Applejack me miró y con su cara me dijo que no siguiera.

— Digo… que es la familia realmente, hay mas que la familia que solo sangre, ¿verdad? — dije algo nerviosa — y pues… — no supe que mas decir, solo me metí otro pedazo de pastel para llenarme con algo la boca.

— Si, todas somos familia, eso me gusta mas — dijo Pinkie sonriendo.

Creo no empeore las cosas como mínimo. Vi como Rainbow, Sunset y Rarity se reían ante la situación. Desde su punto de vista debió ser muy divertido. La que no disfrutaba de esto era Fluttershy, quien tenía una expresión de molestia en su cara.

— Fluttershy, ¿estás bien?

Se llevo las manos a su estómago con gran incomodidad.

— No lo sé Auch... — dijo aun con las manos en el estómago — Lo siento. Enseguida vuelvo.

Fluttershy se levantó sin quitar las manos de su estómago.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — se ofreció Rainbow

— ¡No! No quiero que me acompañes a eso — dijo llena de vergüenza.

Fluttershy corrió fuera de la cafetería, seguramente hacia el baño más cercano.

Todas miramos el pastel que estábamos comiendo, algo inseguras de seguir comiéndolo.

— ¿Segura que lo preparaste bien Pinkie? — preguntó Rainbow.

— Hey, no me culpes a mí, todas comimos lo mismo.

— Quizás Fluttershy tuvo una reacción alérgica — sugerí.

— No, eso no puede ser — negó Pinkie — Conozco las alergias de todas y jamás pondría algo así en su comida.

— Espera, ¿cómo conoces nuestras alergias? — preguntó Rarity.

— Yo jamás te conté mis alergias — dije yo.

— Tampoco yo — afirmo Applejack.

— ¡No espié sus registros médicos si eso es lo que piensan!

— Pinkie cuando salgamos de aquí tenemos que enseñarte sobre limites — dijo Sunset rodándose de ojos.

Ahora fui yo la que me reí. Estar así con mis amigas me llenaba de esperanza. Pero... ¿cuánto iba a durar?

Seguimos comiendo y hablando. Nos acabamos la comida sin que ninguna tuviera problemas estomacales.

Vi un reloj en la pared. Eran alrededor de las 7 de la noche. Sin que nos diéramos cuenta ya había pasado una hora. Supongo que Fluttershy tuvo alguna reacción alérgica o ya tenía otros problemas. Hablando de Fluttershy, ella aún no había regresado del baño.

— Fluttershy ya se tardó — dijo Rainbow Dash — ¿Que está haciendo?

— No quiero saber que está haciendo — respondió Rarity algo asqueada.

— ¿Y si algo le paso? — sugirió Pinkie.

— ¿Que le pudo haber pasado? — preguntó Applejack

Fue allí que algo hizo click dentro de nuestras cabezas. ¡Algo pudo haberle pasado a Fluttershy!

— ¡Voy a buscarla! — exclamó Rainbow levantándose y corriendo a la salida.

— ¡Rainbow espera vamos contigo! — gritó Sunset.

Rainbow se detuvo y esperó a que todas nos levantáramos. Sunset habló bien por todas nosotras, todas queríamos asegurarnos que Fluttershy estuviera bien.

Todas salimos de la cafetería

Había dos baños en el primer piso, así que nos dividimos en dos. Rarity, Pinkie y Applejack fueron por la derecha, mientras que Rainbow, Sunset y yo fuimos por la izquierda.

Yo sabía de memoria el camino a diferencia de mis amigas así que yo iba al frente guiándolas.

Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que algo horrible le había pasado a una de mis amigas. El video que Monokuma me había mostrado rondo en mi mente, en especial esa estúpida frase "BUSCA LAS RESPUESTAS DESPUES DE LA GRADUACION" ¿Alguien se habría atrevido a hacerle caso?

No. Ella debía estar bien, no hay forma de que algo así pasara. No podía perder la esperanza.

Llegamos al baño. La puerta estaba cerrada así que extendí mi mano para abrirla, pero me detuve. Tuve un muy mal presentimiento. Mi mano temblaba.

— ¿¡Qué esperas Twilight!? — me gritó Rainbow, viéndose tan alterada como yo dentro de mi mente.

Respiré hondo como si fuera a sumergirme y abrí la puerta. Detrás de ella estaba el comienzo de algo realmente horrible, un mar de desesperación en el que nos habíamos sumergido. Sentí como se me cortaba la respiración al ver el interior.

Vi el baño manchado de rosado en el piso en algunas partes de las paredes. No había duda, era sangre. Había mucha sangre en el piso y algo en las paredes. Finalmente, en el centro había dos cuerpos, uno vivo y el otro muerto.

En el suelo, estaba Lyra Heartstrings, con un cuchillo en el pecho. Pero eso no era todo. El cuchillo estaba siendo sujetado por una mano. Era de Fluttershy, quien estaba acostada sobre Lyra. Fluttershy respiraba, pero estaba inconsciente.

Mis piernas temblaron y acabe de rodillas en el suelo. Sunset y Rainbow también quedaron sin palabras. El horrible silencio fue ocupado por el umbrío sonido de una campana.

 ***Ding dong bing bong***

Tras el sonar de la campana, un monitor que estaba en el baño se encendió mostrando a Monokuma.

— Un cuerpo fue descubierto. Después de cierto tiempo, que pueden usar como quieran, el Juicio de clase comenzará.

 **Estudiantes Sobrevivientes: 15**

 **¡Un cuerpo fue descubrieto! Ahora la cosa se pone intensa.**

 **La primera victima fue Lyra Heartstrings. ¿Quién creen que fue la asesina? Pudo ser cualquiera de las 15 estudiantes sobrevivientes. ¡Hagan sus apuestas!**

 **Por cierto, quizás haya algunas personas algo confundidas por los títulos de los capítulos. Veran, el capitulo anterior, este y los siguientes son todos el Capitulo 1 de la historia en general, pues asi es como Danganronpa divide la historia en los juegos como si fueran arcos. Cada Capitulo se dividirá en Vida Diaria, Investigacion y Juicio.**

 **Espero que eso aclarara un poco las cosas.**

 **Bye bye.**


	4. Capitulo 1 Investigacion

**Teatro Monokuma**

En un escenario oscuro se abre el telón y Monokuma aparece siendo iluminado por un reflector al mismo tiempo que el público aplaude.

 _"¿Cuál es el significado de la vida? ¿Sera el amor? ¿Reproducirse? ¿Morir? ¿42?_

 _La respuesta es…_

 _¿Qué importa la respuesta? Lo que realmente importa es la pregunta. La pregunta fue hecha por tipos inteligentes para que los tontos les hicieran caso. Pero ya no mas. ¡Yo los libero! ¡Haganme caso a mi, y les prometo que no los tratare como los trataron los otros inteligentes!_ "

Se cierra el telón.

 **Investigación**

En el baño de chicas estaba Lyra Heartstrings muerta con un cuchillo clavado en el pecho. Sujetando el cuchillo estaba Fluttershy quien se encontraba acostaba boca abajo sobre Lyra.

Estaba sin palabras. No podía decir nada ante la escena que estaba frente a mí. Quizás podría haber gritado, pero ni eso podía hacer. Seguro esa habría sido una reacción más apropiada. Si Rainbow Dash no hubiera gritado me habría quedado perdida en mis pensamientos.

— ¡Fluttershy!

Rainbow Dash corrió al interior del baño, sin importarle que tuviera que empujarme para eso. Fue con Fluttershy, volteándola y elevando su cabeza. Allí vimos como el frente blusa de Fluttershy estaba manchada con la sangre de Lyra. Rainbow hizo una mueca de asco, pero no la detuvo de tratar de hacer reaccionar a nuestra amiga.

— ¡Fluttershy! ¡Fluttershy! ¡Despierta!

A pesar de que fue agitada con fuerza repetidamente Fluttershy no despertaba. Si no estuviera respirando abríamos pensado que estaba muerta.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? — preguntó Sunset, pero no sabría ni que responderle.

A los segundos llegaron Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity; quienes se sorprendieron tanto como nosotras al ver la escena.

— Oh por Dios — dijo Rarity.

— Lyra esta… ¿m… muerta? — dijo Pinkie titubeando.

— ¡Fluttershy! ¿Ella está bien? — preguntó Applejack

Rainbow las volteo a ver.

— Esta respirando, pero no despierta — respondió Rainbow — No sé qué le pasó.

— ¿Esta lastimada?

— No… no parece estar lastimada.

— Quizás… vio el cuerpo y se desmayo — dijo Pinkie aun nerviosa. No era una mala teoría, dudo que Fluttershy soportaría ver un cuerpo. Aunque eso no explicaba porque sujetaba el cuchillo en el pecho de Lyra.

— Iré por las demás — dijo Rarity saliendo.

Ninguna le dijo nada y estuvimos allí esperando a que llegaran las demás estudiantes. Era un baño espacioso, así que no hubo problemas de espacio. Llegaron Trixie, Wallflower, Octavia, Vinyl, Photo Finish y Sugarcoat. Extrañamente no vino Bon Bon, no quiero imaginar como reaccionará al saber lo que le pasó a Lyra. Rarity por alguna razón tampoco regresó.

— Entonces al final si mataron a alguien — comento Sugarcoat.

— No puede ser… — dijo Octavia — ¿Esto enserio está pasando?

— Puedes revisarle el pulso si quieres, pero no cambiara nada — dijo Sugarcoat con seriedad.

— ¿¡Como puedes reaccionar así!? — le reclamo Trixie — ¡Es un maldito cuerpo muerto!

— ¡Un alma sucia! — exclamó Photo Finish a Sugarcoat.

— No tiene sentido lamentarse, hay cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparse.

— ¿Mas importantes? — preguntó Wallflower tratando de comprender lo que Sugarcoat había dicho — ¿Te refieres a las reglas?

— Precisamente. Como alguien fue asesinada hay que determinar quien de nosotras es la asesina.

¿Quién de nosotras? Entonces… una de las 15 es la que mató a Lyra. ¿Quien? ¿Quién podría hacerle algo semejante?

— ¿En verdad fue una de nosotras las que mato a Lyra? — preguntó Applejack.

— ¡Por supuesto!

Todas volteamos hacia arriba, y vimos a Monokuma parado sobre una de las cabinas del baño. Dio un salto para bajarse, parándose junto a Lyra, pero sin pisar la sangre el suelo.

— Una de las 15 restantes es la culpable.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que eso es verdad? — preguntó Octavia.

— ¿Acaso creen que yo les mentiría?

— ¡Tú nos secuestraste y encerraste! — le señaló Applejack.

— Sí, pero eso no me hace un mentiroso. Puhuhu — rio Monokuma — Pero les doy mi palabra de oso, yo nunca he mentido ni lo volveré a hacer.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? — preguntó Wallflower.

— ¡Silencio! — exclamó Photo Finish — Obras maestras como este oso no mienten.

— Vaya, alguien que habla con sentido — dijo Monokuma.

— ¿Sentido? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! — exclamó Trixie.

— Bueno bueno, cálmense chicas, no se peleen por mí. Upupa — rio Monokuma.

— Nadie se esta peleando por ti — dijo Sugarcoat seriamente con sus brazos cruzados — Ve al punto, dudo que estés aquí solo para hacer bromas.

— Pues no. Ya que es la hora de una investigación vine a darles una ayuda.

— ¿Ayuda?

— Claro. No esperaran que mande a un grupo de chicas sin experiencia a investigar un asesinato por su cuenta, ¿o sí? Para eso les deje un regalo en sus manuales electrónicos. ¡Es el **Archivo Monokuma**!

Escuchamos un sonido parecido al que se oye al recibir un mensaje en el celular. Todas sacamos nuestros manuales. Al encenderlo vi que el icono que decía "Archivos" estaba disponible. Lo seleccioné y vi un menú con un solo archivo que decía Archivo Monokuma #1. Lo abrí.

En la parte superior había una fotografía de la escena del crimen, seguida de un texto.

 _"Victima: Lyra Heartstrings, la Compositora definitiva_

 _El cuerpo de la victima fue descubierta en el baño este del primer piso._

 _El tiempo estimado de muerte es entre 6:00 PM y 6:30 PM._

 _La causa de muerte es una puñalada en el pecho con un objeto filoso._

 _La victima también presenta una gran herida en la parte trasera de la cabeza."_

Además de ese texto también había una grafica del cuerpo de Lyra con manchas rosadas en su pecho y en su cabeza, coincidiendo con lo que había descrito el texto.

 ** _Archivo Monokuma #1_** _fue añadido a las Balas de la Verdad._

— ¿Esto es una autopsia? — pregunté yo.

— Puedes llamarla así.

— No dice mucho.

— ¡Cualquiera es un crítico! — dijo Monokuma algo molesto — Intenta crear un informe sobre un asesinato en solo unos minutos a ver si lo haces mejor.

— ¿Esperas que resolvamos un asesinato solo con esto? — preguntó Applejack.

— No se preocupen queridas, para eso estoy yo.

Escuchamos una voz y volteamos a la puerta del baño. Había sido Rarity quien entro al baño con un atuendo diferente. Traía puesto un largo saco rojo que le llegaba a las rodillas, una corbata de moño rosa, un sobrero morado oscuro con un listón rosa que lo rodeaba atado como un moño, y unos tacones negros.

Entro con la mano sujetando uno de los bordes de su sombrero cubriendo un poco su mirada.

— ¿Pero que rayos…? — preguntó Octavia.

— La **Detective Rarity** esta en el caso, y llegaremos al fondo de esto mas rapido que mi cambio de vestuario.

— Lo que faltaba, una fanática de Shadow Spade — dijo Sugarcoat con tono sarcástico y rodándose de ojos.

— Soy más que una simple fanática de la mejor franquicia de misterios.

— ¡Cof Cof Cof! — Monokuma hizo ruidos como si hubiera tosido — Se me ocurre una mucho mejor.

Todas ignoramos ese comentario de Monokuma.

— Haces más el subestimar mis habilidades. Soy una detective muy capaz, podrían hasta llamarme la **Detective Definitiva.**

— No tendrás ese título, ya tuvimos muchos de esos en el pasado — dijo Monokuma — En fin, diviértanse investigando y juntando evidencia, o **Balas de la Verdad** como dicen los fans. Les avisare cuando sea hora del juicio.

Sin decir más Monokuma se marchó del baño dejándonos solas.

— Bueno, es hora de comenzar — dijo Rarity — Lo primero es asignar a alguien que cuide la escena del crimen.

— ¿Qué la cuide? — preguntó Sunset.

— Así es. La culpable podría alterar la escena para deshacerse de evidencia. Alguien debe vigilar que eso no pase.

Lo pensé y Rarity tenía razón, si había una asesina entre nosotras en definitiva no querría ser atrapada y buscaría dificultar la investigación.

— Bueno, Rarity seguro sabe lo que hace — dijo Applejack — Yo puedo quedarme a vigilar, no creo que sea de mucha ayuda en una investigación criminal.

— Gracias Applejack, siempre se puede confiar en ti — le sonrió Rarity y Applejack le devolvió la sonrisa.

— No puede hacerlo sola — dijo Sugarcoat.

— ¿Insinúas que dañaré la escena? — preguntó Applejack molesta.

— Podrías si fueras la culpable.

— ¡No soy la culpable!

— Eso es correcto — dijo Rarity haciéndole frente a Sugarcoat — Yo y mis amigas tenemos coartadas sólidas. Todas estuvimos juntas en la cafetería comiendo pastel. Si no sabias es porque no fuiste invitada.

Sugarcoat frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¿Estuvieron juntas todo el tiempo?

— Así es.

— Incluso ella — movió la cabeza a un lado señalando a Fluttershy, quien seguía inconsciente.

Esta vez fue Rarity quien frunció el ceño.

— Fluttershy se fue por un momento para ir al baño y la encontramos aquí, pero ella no es la culpable.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Tienes evidencia de eso?

— Ella no es capaz de matar a alguien. Sin mencionar que la encontramos inconsciente sobre el cuerpo de Lyra, ¿Por qué haría eso si solo la haría ver sospechosa?

— Para eso esta la investigación. Quizás lo hizo sabiendo que ustedes confiarían en ella.

— Fluttershy no es así.

— Te sorprendería lo que las personas pueden hacer en momentos desesperados — soltó un suspiro — Como sea, no confió en que solo una persona se quede vigilando.

Entonces alguien le toco el hombro a Sugarcoat. Se volteo para ver que había sido Vinyl Scratch. La DJ levanto la mano mientras sonreía.

— ¿Tu lo harás? — Vinyl asintió — Bien, entonces problema resuelto.

Tras haberse ofrecido a vigilar la escena Vinyl, junto con Applejack a una esquina del baño.

— Yo me voy, estar aquí me hace sentir mal — dijo Wallflower viendo en dirección opuesta al cuerpo.

— Yo me siento igual — dijo Octavia tan incomoda como Wallflower.

— ¡Yo me voy! ¡No hay belleza en la muerte! — exclamó Photo Finish.

— Trixie podría encargarse de la investigación, pero dejare que Rarity se encargue para ver que tan buena es — dijo Trixie sin ver a nadie a los ojos.

Las cuatro chicas se marcharon. Había una posibilidad de que una de ellas fuera la culpable, pero si fuera así mejor que no estén en la escena del crimen. Supongo que por eso ni Rarity ni Sugarcoat las dejaron ir.

— Yo tengo que llevar a Fluttershy a la enfermería — dijo Rainbow levantándose con Fluttershy en sus brazos.

— Dos veces en el mismo Capitulo, me preguntó si se volverá una tendencia — dijo Pinkie.

— ¿De qué hablas Pinkie?

— Jijiji. Nada Dashie — entonces Pinkie saco un sombrero similar al de Sherlock Holmes y se lo puso. Ni idea de donde lo saco — Bien mi querida Rarity, ¿Cómo comenzamos a investigar? — dijo supongo tratando de sonar como detective.

— Em… — Rarity se puso nerviosa — ¿Qué tal si vas a la cafetería y buscas pistas allí Pinkie?

— ¡Oki Doki Loki! — Pinkie salió corriendo del baño.

Cuando Pinkie se había ido Rarity habló.

— Quiero a Pinkie, pero créanme chicas, si se trata de investigación ella podría ser un obstáculo.

— Entendemos Rarity — dijo Sunset sonriendo — Espero que a mi si me dejes ayudar.

— Claro querida.

— ¡Yo también ayudare!

Rarity y Sunset me voltearon a ver extrañadas. Se veían preocupadas, quizás por como aun temblaba un poco por estar en una habitación con el cuerpo de Lyra.

— ¿Twilight, crees poder con esto? — me preguntó Sunset preocupada.

— Es verdad querida, esto no será agradable.

— Puedo y lo hare — dije haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por sonar seria — Lyra era mi amiga, tengo que descubrir quien le hizo eso. Y si fallamos… vamos a morir… no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

Rarity y Sunset cambiaron sus miradas extrañadas por una sonrisa y Rarity me respondió.

— Entonces bienvenida a la investigación.

— Gracias

— Muy bien. El siguiente paso es investigar a la víctima.

— ¿Quieres… investigar el cuerpo? — le pregunté algo nerviosa.

— Pues la víctima no se investigará sola — dijo Sugarcoat quien estaba viendo todo estando apoyada contra una pared con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Vas a quedarte aquí haciendo comentarios sarcásticos? — preguntó Sunset molesta.

— Yo tengo mi forma de analizar. Incluso sus deducciones me ayudaran a saber que no debo hacer.

¿Cómo Sugarcoat podía seguir actuando así en un momento como este? Quizás debería decirle algo, lo que está haciendo no está nada bien.

— O quizás solo vigilas para ver si descubrimos algo que no te guste — dijo Rarity con una sonrisa confiada.

— ¿Sospechas de mí? — dijo Sugarcoat sin inmutarse — Admito que no tengo una coartada sólida. Estaba en mi habitación hasta que escuche el anuncio de descubrimiento del cuerpo. Y nadie puede confirmar eso. Sin embargo, otras chicas también estaban en su habitación.

— Ya confirmaremos eso. Por ahora lo importante es investigar la escena del crimen.

Rarity se agacho para investigar el cuerpo de Lyra y Sunset le siguió. No parecían afectadas por eso. Sunset es una chica ruda así que no me sorprende en ella, pero no me imaginaba eso de Rarity. Ella es una modista, ¿Cómo puede examinar un cuerpo, así como así sin inmutarse?

Me agaché con mis amigas e hice un esfuerzo por contener el desagrado por la sangre saliendo de su pecho y su cabeza.

— Miren esto — Rarity señaló la cabeza — Hay pequeños trozos de vidrio en su cabeza — Rarity se volteó. A lo largo de la pared había un enorme espejo horizontal En medio del espejo había resquebrajamiento con una mancha rosada — Debió golpearse la cabeza en el espejo.

— ¿Entonces la culpable la azoto contra el espejo? —preguntó Sunset.

— Posiblemente, aunque la herida es la parte trasera.

— ¿Eso es importante? — le pregunté a Rarity.

— Posiblemente. Lo más lógico sería azotar a la persona de frente, pero no por detrás.

Hmmm... No comprendía de todo, pero sin duda eran cosas que no debía olvidar.

 ** _Herida atrás de la cabeza de Lyra_** _fue añadida a las Balas de la Verdad._

 ** _Espejo roto manchado de sangre_** _fue añadido a las Balas de la Verdad._

Rarity pasó a examinar el cuchillo en el pecho de Lyra.

— El cuchillo es grande, ¿será de la cocina? — preguntó Rarity — Lo preguntó enserio, no he visto la cocina.

Yo si había estado en la cocina. Es más, incluso ayude a Applejack a cortar vegetales hasta que me dolió la mano. No reconocía el cuchillo.

— No parece de la cocina — dije yo.

— ¿Estas segura querida?

— Podría ir a revisar, pero estoy casi totalmente segura que no es de allí.

— Ya veo. Gracias por la información.

— Esto es interesante — dijo Rarity viendo las manos de Lyra — Observen.

La parte inferior de palma derecha de Lyra tenía cuatro extrañas marcas con forma de pequeñas líneas. No eran profundas, pero eran notables al acercarse a ver.

— No entiendo que significa esto Rarity — preguntó Sunset.

— Significa que estaba apretando las uñas contra la palma.

— ¿Que?

— Mira — dudando un poco, Rarity cerro la mano de Lyra, y las uñas combinaron con las marcas — No sé qué tan importante será, pero esto sugiere que estaba sujetando algo y muy fuerte.

— Quizás agarro la camisa de su atacante muy fuerte — dijo Sunset.

— Posiblemente. Quizás estaba sujetando algo más, o quizás estaba estresada. Es difícil decirlo con certeza.

 ** _Mano derecha de Lyra_** _fue añadida a las Balas de la Verdad._

— ¿Ves algo más Rarity?

— Tiene un pequeño hoyo en su blusa en el frente de su hombro — Rarity se acerco a ver, puso los dedos sobre el hoyo, y lo empezó a mover alrededor del hombro de Lyra, hasta que vio algo — Vean esto, tiene una pequeña marca en su piel que coincide con el hoyo. Parece una inyección.

— Eso no aparecía en el Archivo Monokuma — dijo Sunset.

— No podemos confiar del todo en lo que Monokuma nos dé. Aunque quizás no esté relacionado. Sea como sea, no podemos ignorar nada.

Rarity se puso de pie y le seguimos. Empezó a examinar las puertas de las cabinas del baño. Había cinco cabinas y en las puertas de algunas había marcas de cortes.

— En definitiva, hubo pelea en este lugar.

— Eso significa que Lyra se defendió, ¿verdad? — pregunté yo.

— Seguramente si querida. Realmente no habemos muchas aquí que superamos en fuerza a las demás, así que una pelea estaría bastante pareja. Incluso encontramos el cuchillo en el pecho de Lyra, así que ella no fue sorprendida por detrás.

— Entonces la culpable debe ser alguien con masomenos la misma fuerza de Lyra — dijo Sunset.

— Seguramente sí, aunque no sabemos la fuerza que tienen varias chicas aquí.

 ** _Marcas de cuchillo en las puertas del baño_** _fueron agregadas a las Balas de verdad._

— Chicas, hay que investigar el interior de las cabinas, ayúdenme con esto.

Entonces empezamos a investigar el interior de las cabinas, yo me fui a la que estaba más a la izquierda, Sunset a la derecha y Rarity al centro. Busqué alguna marca de cuchillo como en las del exterior, pero no había nada de eso. Tampoco había nada en el basurero y en el inodoro. Luego fui a la cabina de al lado y tampoco había nada.

— Esto es interesante — dijo Rarity en la cabina del centro.

Sali de la cabina en la que estaba, Sunset hizo lo mismo y fuimos con Rarity quien estaba agachada en el suelo, viendo unos fragmentos de vidrio. Eran pequeños y muy pocos.

— Es solo vidrio, el espejo está roto — dijo Sunset.

— ¿Encontraron vidrio roto en las otras cabinas?

— Pues… no.

— Tampoco yo — dije sin comprender.

— Es muy extraño que solo haya en esta cabina.

Vi al espejo roto y noté algo.

— La ruptura en el espejo y el cuerpo de Lyra están frente a esta cabina, quizás algunos se deslizaron hasta llegar aquí.

— Quizás, aunque… — se acerco mas a verlos — No parecen del espejo, son un cristal diferente.

— ¿Estas seguras?

— Completamente querida, yo sé mucho de cristales.

 ** _Fragmentos de vidrio en la cabina_** _fueron agregados a las Balas de la Verdad._

Rarity se levantó y salió de la cabina del baño.

— Creo que eso es todo en este lugar, lo siguiente es interrogar a las chicas para saber sus coartadas — volteó a ver a Sugarcoat quien seguía observando todo, aunque no le dijo nada.

— ¿Por dónde empezamos? — preguntó Sunset.

— Vamos a los dormitorios, allí es un buen lugar para comenzar.

Y así seguimos a Rarity a los dormitorios. Sugarcoat se quedó en el baño; mientras Applejack y Vinyl la vigilen no me preocupa.

Llegamos a los dormitorios y Rarity fue a una puerta en especifico en la que tocó el timbre.

 ***Ding Dong***

Esperamos a que respondieran. La puerta se abrió y apareció Adagio Dazzle, pero vestía un camisón blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas pantuflas blancas. Además de que llevaba su cabello suelto. Se veía bien así.

— Vaya vaya, las Rainbooms viniendo a mi habitación. Debe haber pasado algo importante — dijo con voz sarcástica apoyándose a un lado del arco de la puerta.

— Déjate de juegos Adagio — le reclamó Sunset — Tú sabes bien lo que pasó.

— Jajaja. Sí, lo sé. Escuché el anuncio del oso y me llegó un archivo a mi manual.

— Amenos que lo sepas porque tú lo hiciste.

— Vamos Sunset Shimmer, ¿me crees capaz de matar a esa chica…? ¿Pyra?

— Su nombre es Lyra — le dije frunciendo el ceño.

— Como sea — dijo Adagio sin interés — Yo no la maté.

— ¿Esperas que te creamos? — preguntó Sunset.

— Si quieres puedes votar por mi cuando tengamos ese juicio que dijo el oso, pero sería un suicidio. Amenos que tú seas la asesina, claro está.

— Desgraciada…

Antes de que Sunset respondiera completamente a Adagio, Rarity le puso un brazo enfrente.

— Tranquilízate Sunset, solo quiere provocarte. No resolveremos este misterio de esta forma.

— Oh, la modista juega a ser detective — rio un poco Adagio — Por lo menos podrías usar un atuendo menos ridículo.

— ¿Ridículo? — vi como Rarity tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo ante el comentario de Adagio. Sin embargo, logro contener su enojo — No… no me importa lo que digas — se movió un poco el sombrero para ocultar sus ojos un poco — ¿Dónde estuviste entre las 6 y 6:30 de la noche?

— ¿A la hora del asesinato? Estaba aquí en mi habitación, preparándome para dormir. ¿No ves mi ropa?

Efectivamente, esa ropa que llevaba parecía ropa de dormir.

— Son las 7 de la noche, muy temprano para eso.

— Me gusta acostarme temprano — se llevó una mano a la mejilla — Las chicas necesitan dormir bien para mantenerse bellas.

— No puedo negar eso — dijo Rarity. Sunset y yo la volteamos a ver y ella se sonrojo un poco. Aclaró un poco la garganta nerviosa antes de continuar — Como sea, ¿hay alguien que pueda verificar tu historia?

— No, no he hablado con nadie en todo el día. Puedes no creerme, pero ya sabes los riesgos.

— Ya veremos — dijo Rarity.

— Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a cambiarme. Debo estar presentable para un juicio.

Adagio cerró la puerta, dejándonos frustradas.

— Esa desgraciada — dijo Sunset — ¿Qué opinas Rarity? ¿Ella podría ser la asesina?

— Eso me haría feliz querida, pero no podemos garantizar nada.

— Rayos.

— Tranquila querida — vio el resto de las habitaciones — Esto podría llevar tiempo — dijo Rarity — Twilight, podrías hacerme un favor.

— Claro Rarity.

— Podrías ir a ver cómo está Fluttershy.

— ¿Fluttershy?

— Así es, solo ve a ver si ya despertó, y de ser posible que te diga lo que pasó.

— Em… muy bien — no entendía porque me pedía esto a mí, pero no quiero cuestionarla.

— Luego nos vemos en la escena del crimen.

Dejé a Rarity y a Sunset para que interrogaran en los dormitorios y yo fui a la enfermería. Allí estaban Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, quien por fortuna estaba despierta y sentada en una cama de enfermería. Fluttershy ahora llevaba puesta una bata blanca, en lugar de la blusa ensangrentada que tenía antes. Rainbow por su parte saco una medicina de las estanterías y se la llevo a Fluttershy.

— Aquí tienes.

— Gracias.

Fluttershy se tragó la pastilla, y luego me volteó a ver dándose cuenta que estaba allí.

— Hola Twilight — me saludo Fluttershy con su forma de hablar de siempre, aunque se veía cansada.

— Hola Fluttershy, que bueno verte despierta — dije entrando — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Si, solo un poco mal del estomago

— Para eso le di una medicina — dijo Rainbow — ¿Descubrieron algo?

— No mucho. Rarity me mando a ver si Fluttershy estaba bien.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Pasó algo chicas? — preguntó Fluttershy.

Rainbow y yo nos miramos entre nosotras algo dudosas de si debíamos contarle. Sin embargo, lo descubriría de una manera u otra así que le contamos todo lo que había pasado.

— Oh Dios, eso es horrible. Pobre Lyra.

— Sí, ella no merecía esto — dije yo — ¿Podrías decirnos lo que pasó en el baño? ¿Viste a Lyra cuando fuiste?

— No — respondió Fluttershy. — Yo… recuerdo haberme sentido muy mal del estómago, luego de comer el pastel de Pinkie. Fui al baño y… y… — se llevó una mano a la cabeza — Fui a una de las cabinas y… no recuerdo más.

— Fluttershy, eso no puede ser todo

— Lo siento, no recuerdo más — dijo apenada — Solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que me dolía mi estómago, me sentía mareada y…

— ¿Y?

— Creo que un mosquito me pico en mi hombro — dijo llevándose una mano a su hombro derecho para rascarse — Perdón por no ser de más ayuda.

Solté un suspiro.

— No importa Fluttershy, gracias por tu ayuda.

 ** _Testimonio de Fluttershy_** _añadido a las Balas de la Verdad._

— ¿Qué quieres? — dijo Rainbow Dash viendo a la entrada. Me volteé y vi a Sugarcoat.

— Interesante historia — dijo entrando.

Fue a un gabinete y saco unos guantes blancos.

— ¿Dónde está tu ropa manchada? — le preguntó a Fluttershy.

— Um…

— La tiré a la basura — respondió Rainbow.

Sugarcoat fue al basurero y de allí saco la blusa manchada de Fluttershy y la examino. La recorrió completa, manchándose sus guantes blancos de rosado. Fue en la espalda de la blusa que encontró algo que le interesó.

— Hmmm, interesante.

— ¿Sugarcoat encontraste algo?

— Descúbrelo tu misma.

Sugarcoat me arrojo la blusa. Yo me hice para atrás, evitando tocarla dejándola caer frente a mí. No quería mancharme de la sangre de Lyra. Sugarcoat se fue tras eso.

— ¿Y a esta que le pasa? — preguntó Rainbow.

— No lo sé Rainbow — le respondí.

Yo misma fui por unos guantes y agarré la blusa de Fluttershy. Me asqueaba un poco mancharme de la sangre, pero no podía quedarme atrasada en la investigación. Mancharme un poco de rosado no era nada comparado a que todas perdamos la vida si fallamos en el juicio.

Traté de buscar algo extraño, pero no vi nada. A lo mucho solo vi un pequeño hoyo cerca del hombro. Un momento, Lyra también tenia uno en su blusa, pero ella lo tenia al frente y no atrás. Quizás esto sea importante.

 ** _La Blusa de Fluttershy_** _fue añadida a las Balas de la Verdad._

— Regresé la blusa a la basura.

— ¿Encontraste algo, Twilight? — me preguntó Fluttershy

— No estoy segura. Mejor regresó a ayudar a la investigación.

— Entiendo.

— Fluttershy, luego tendremos un juicio para determinar a la culpable. Ya te sientes mejor, ¿verdad?

— Si, me siento mejor. No sé qué me pasó.

— Obvio el pastel te hizo mal — dijo Rainbow.

— Debió ser una reacción alérgica — agregué.

— Pero no tengo alergias que me hacen mal en el estómago.

Hmm. Quizás debería preguntarle a Pinkie por el pastel, podría ser importante. No veo como, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a pasar nada por alto.

Me despedí y me marché a la cafetería. Allí había dos personas, Pinkie Pie se encontraba… examinando detalladamente cada lugar de la cafetería. La otra persona era Wallflower Blush, quien se encontraba sentada en una mesa bebiendo un vaso de agua.

Me acerque a Wallflower primero.

— Hola Wallflower, ¿Cómo estás? — dije teniendo en mente como se había lastimado un pie cuando una maceta le cayó encima.

— Mejor supongo — dijo sin verme a los ojos.

— Oye… perdón por haberte ofendido antes.

— Aja — me dijo sin interés. Sin embargo, a los segundos, ella soltó un suspiro y habló de nuevo como si hubiera recapacitado — Creo que yo también exageré. Simplemente estoy frustrada de estar aquí. Y ahora resulta que hay una asesina aquí.

— Lo entiendo. Todas estamos estresadas.

— Ella no lo parece — dijo viendo a Pinkie examinando un bote de basura de la cocina metiendo la cabeza en él.

— Ella lo esta a su manera, créeme — dije riendo un poco.

— Aja.

— Oye, no es que sospeche de ti, pero le estamos preguntando a todas. ¿Dónde estuviste a la hora del asesinato?

— En la enfermería.

— ¿La enfermería?

— Sí. Fui allí cuando me lastimé mi pie, y luego de tratarlo me quedé descansando allí. El anuncio de Monokuma me despertó.

— Ya veo. Gracias.

 ** _Testimonio de Wallflower_** _fue añadido a las Balas de la Verdad._

— Van a encontrar a la culpable, ¿verdad?

— Claro… — dije aunque no con toda seguridad — Se lo debemos a Lyra.

Me alejé de Wallflower y fui con Pinkie.

— Hola Pinkie.

— ¡Hola Twilight! Estuve investigando la cafetería y la cocina, nada fuera de lugar hasta ahora.

— ¿Ni siquiera cuchillos?

— Nope, no falta ni uno.

— Ya veo.

Entonces el cuchillo que mató a Lyra definitivamente no vino de la cocina.

— Pinkie, Fluttershy ya se encuentra mejor.

— Eso es genial.

— Si, aunque esta segura que el pastel le hizo mal.

— No entiendo porqué. Lo preparé con mucho cuidado para que le gustara a todas.

— Pues sí estuvo muy bueno, quizás Fluttershy estaba algo enferma.

— Claro, yo no cometo errores en mis pasteles.

 ** _Pastel_** _agregado a las Balas de la Verdad._

— Por cierto, Twilight, ¿ya investigaron la **mancha de sangre**?

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿Hablas de la sangre en el cuerpo de Lyra?

— No, habló del otro baño, el que esta del otro lado de la escuela. Bueno, no en el baño, sino en el pasillo afuera.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Había sangre allí?

— Sí, Rainbow, Applejack y yo fuimos a ese baño cuando fuimos a buscar a Fluttershy, pero no la encontramos, pero si vimos una mancha de sangre en el suelo, aunque ahora que lo pienso quizás solo yo me di cuenta.

— ¡Pinkie eso es muy importante! ¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!?

— Oops, se me olvido, jiji. Igual no es mucha sangre, solo una pequeña mancha rosada. Por cierto, ¿la sangre siempre ha sido de ese color?

Decidí ignorar esa última pregunta y enfocarme en lo importante.

— Voy a investigar eso, gracias por decirme.

— Oki Doki Loki.

Me fui de la cafetería y fui al baño que menciono Pinkie. En el primer piso había dos baños, se podía llegar a ambos desde la cafetería, pero yendo en diferentes direcciones. En uno encontramos el cuerpo de Lyra, así que fui al otro.

Llegué y al entré a investigar; y, como dijo Pinkie, había una mancha de sangre enfrente de la puerta. Era un pequeño charco, nada comparado a la sangre que había en el cuerpo de Lyra. Pero algo extraño era como había marcas en el charco, como si unas ruedas hubieran pasado por allí. Debía recordar bien esto.

 ** _Mancha de sangre_** _fue agregada a las Balas de la Verdad._

Regresé a la escena del crimen y frente a la puerta del baño vi a Rarity y a Sunset.

— Te tardaste un poco Twilight — dijo Sunset sonriendo — ¿Pasó algo interesante?

Les explique lo que averigüe.

— Ya veo — dijo Rarity — Y aun no tenemos evidencia conclusiva de quien puede ser la culpable.

— ¿Interrogaron a las demás?

— Si, todas estaban en su habitación a la hora del asesinato, al menos eso es lo que dicen.

 ** _Chicas en sus habitaciones_** _fueron añadidas a las Balas de la Verdad._

— La única que no encontramos fue a Bon Bon.

Bon Bon… la mejor amiga de Lyra. No quería ni imaginarme como reaccionaria a descubrir lo que le pasó. ¿Pero dónde podría estar? Debió haber escuchado el anuncio de descubrimiento, ¿Por qué no apareció con las demás? Eso era preocupante.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 ***SLAM* *SLAM* *SLAM***

Un fuerte grito seguido de unos fuertes golpes nos sorprendió a todas.

— ¿¡Qué fue eso!? — grité alterada.

— Se escuchó cerca, ¡Vamos! — respondió Sunset.

Antes de irnos vimos a Sugarcoat salir del baño, y nos siguió. No entiendo que es lo que ella intenta lograr, pero no le dimos importancia ahora. Applejack y Vinyl también quisieron venir, pero una insistencia de Rarity hizo que se quedaran.

Corrimos en dirección a donde habíamos oído los golpes, por un pasillo a la derecha.

 ***SLAM* *SLAM* *SLAM***

Se escuchaban cerca. Los ubicamos en lo que parecía ser un armario de conserje. Vimos como la puerta se movía fuertemente, como si una bestia estuviera atrapada adentro queriendo escapar. Al frente del armario había una silla bloqueando la apertura.

— ¡ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA! ***SLAM* *SLAM* *SLAM***

Al escuchar esa voz venir del armario fui a quitar la silla. Tan pronto lo hice escuché un fuerte tronido de la puerta abriéndose, como si la cerradura hubiera sido destrozada. El fuerte impacto me mando un poco para atrás y caí sentada.

Una chica salió del armario.

— ¿Bon Bon?

No se veía bien. Respiraba muy rápido, y tenía una herida atrás de la cabeza donde sangraba.

La chica de pelo bicolor nos ignoro y fue corriendo. La seguimos al baño donde habíamos encontrado el cuerpo de Lyra. Ella era muy rápida, quizás tanto como Rainbow Dash sin sus poderes.

Al llegar al baño la encontramos de rodillas frente al cuerpo de Lyra, teniendo la cabeza de esta sobre sus muslos.

— No… — murmuró Bon Bon — No puede ser verdad… Esto… esto no puede estar pasando — lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos — Lyra… no… LYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA — gritó a todo pulmón.

Bon Bon no dejaba de llorar. Sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer en el cuerpo de Lyra.

— ¿Por que? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡POR QUÉ PASÓ ESTO!?

Todas bajamos la mirada por la tragedia frente a nosotras. Todas sabíamos que ellas eran las mejores amigas, y ahora la muerte las había separado. No era justo. No era nada justo.

— Bon Bon… — quise hablar, pero ella rápidamente se giró a verme y sentí miedo. Los ojos de Bon Bon, rojos por el llanto, tenían una furia inconcebible. Era una mirada que me paralizó por completo.

— ¿¡QUIEN LO HIZO!?

Bajo la cabeza de Lyra y agarró un pedazo largo y filoso de vidrio. Quise advertirle que eso le lastimaría la mano, pero lo sujeto de tal forma que no apretaba los extremos al cerrar la mano. No solo eso, lo sujetaba con la parte larga saliendo de la parte inferior de su puño, como si sujetara un cuchillo al revés.

— ¡Si la que mato a Lyra no habla ahora mismo las voy a matar a todas! — dijo poniéndose en una extraña postura, como si se preparara para atacar.

No tenía que ser una genio para reconocer el peligro. Era como si en un instante Bon Bon podría matarme sin que pudiera oponer ninguna resistencia. Todas las chicas estaban igual de paralizadas, excepto Sugarcoat quien arqueaba una ceja como si las acciones de Bon Bon la intrigaran.

— ¿¡Bon Bon perdiste la razón!? — exclamó Sunset.

— ¿¡Fuiste tú!?

— ¿¡Que!? ¡No!

— Upupupu — escuchamos la risa de Monokuma quien había aparecido de nuevo — Puedes matar si quieres, pero si te pasas de dos personas entonces romperás las reglas y tendré que detenerte.

Era verdad. Recordé que una regla prohibía matar a más de dos estudiantes. Aun así, eso no evitaba que Bon Bon matara a dos de nosotras en su ataque de ira.

Fue entonces que la vi hacer un quejido de dolor. Se llevo la mano libre a la cabeza, donde le salía sangre.

— Bon Bon, por favor, tienes que tranquilizarte estás herida — le dije acercándome poco a poco.

— Twilight es peligrosa — me advirtió Sunset, pero no le hice caso.

— Yo también estoy afectada por la muerte de Lyra. Ella… ella era mi amiga también. Por favor, estamos averiguando quien la mató, pero no lograremos nada de esta forma.

— ¿Cómo sé que tú no la mataste?

— No puedo demostrártelo de forma que me creas, pero… yo nunca le haría eso a mi amiga. Por favor Bon Bon, podemos descubrir quien lo hizo juntas. Por favor, cálmate y dinos que hacías encerrada en ese armario.

Bon Bon vio una vez mas el cuerpo de Lyra y se secó las lágrimas. Dejo caer el trozo de vidrio que tenia y este se rompió al caer. No dijo nada más, solo pasó en medio de nosotras y se fue del baño.

— Puhuhu, esto se pone muy bueno.

— ¡Ya cállate! — le grité a Monokuma — ¡Tú eres el responsable de todo esto!

— ¿Yo? Yo no la maté.

— ¡Tú nos metiste aquí! ¡Todo lo que pasó es tu culpa!

— Oh bueno, talvez sí, talvez no, pero lo mas seguro es que quien sabe. Bueno, las dejo de nuevo, pronto será la hora de la verdad.

Monokuma se fue caminando por la puerta. No soporto a ese oso y su forma de aparecerse de repente, ya es bastante malo estar aquí investigando un asesinato.

— Vaya vaya — dijo Sugarcoat — Esa chica no es normal.

— Acaba de perder a su mejor amiga Sugarcoat.

— Sí. Sí. Soy una descorazonada. Si vas a insultarme que sea algo original.

No quise seguir con esta conversación. Aparté la mirada y Sugarcoat tampoco siguió.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora Rarity?

— Bon Bon podría saber algo importante, pero no esta en condiciones de hablar. Quizás diga más en el juicio.

— ¿No tenemos más pistas? — preguntó Sunset.

— No lo creo.

Entonces todas vimos como Sugarcoat iba hacia el cuerpo de Lyra, se agachó y sujetó el cuchillo en su pecho, aun usando guantes.

— ¿¡Sugarcoat que haces!?

— Necesito confirmar algo.

Sugarcoat empezó a levantar el cuchillo. Vi en su cara como tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para eso.

— Sugarcoat no puedes….

— Espera querida — dijo Rarity — Quiero ver esto.

Sugarcoat sacó el cuchillo. No era un cuchillo ordinario. Era negro y en uno de sus lados tenía púas como si fuera un serrucho.

— ¿Qué clase de cuchillo es ese? — pregunté.

— Esto es un cuchillo de combate — dijo Sugarcoat.

 ** _Cuchillo de combate_** _fue añadido a las Balas de la Verdad._

— ¿De los que usa el ejercito? — preguntó Sunset.

— Algo así — puso una sonrisa — Empiezo a comprender este misterio.

— Si descubriste algo dínoslo — dijo Rarity.

— Si no pueden ver las cosas por ustedes mismas, entonces no sirve de nada que se los explique ahora.

Dejo el cuchillo en el suelo y se empezó a marchar del baño.

— Que chica mas molesta — dijo Rarity — No se como aguantabas estar en la misma escuela con ella.

— Si, yo tampoco lo sé.

Cinco minutos después escuchamos algo.

 ***Ding dong, bing bong***

La campana sonó y un monitor se encendió. Monokuma apareció hablando con un tono que sonaba aburrido.

— Pues… hola a todas. Ya me aburrí de esperar, así que… ¿Qué tal si empezamos? Es hora del esperado… — su tono cambio a uno más alegre — ¡ **Juicio de Clase**! Todas diríjanse al gimnasio para comenzar.

— Se nos acabó el tiempo — dije con pena.

— Descuida querida, esto apenas comienza — dijo Rarity — La culpable estará en ese juicio, allí determinaremos quien es.

Rarity sonreía confiada y eso me dio algo de esperanza.

Obedecimos a Monokuma y salimos del baño. En el camino al gimnasio vimos a Sugarcoat saliendo del baño donde Bon Bon había estado encerrada por una silla que bloqueaba la puerta.

 ** _Armario del conserje_** _fue añadido a las Balas de la Verdad._

Sugarcoat no dijo nada, pero quizás en el juicio descubriríamos que traía entre manos.

Llegamos al gimnasio donde ya estaban todas las chicas. Incluso Fluttershy ya no vestía una bata, sino un vestido. Adagio tampoco seguía vistiendo su ropa de dormir. Bon Bon por su parte tenia vendada la cabeza, seguramente ella misma trató el golpe que tenía.

— ¿Tendremos el juicio aquí? — preguntó Wallflower.

— No parece un lugar apropiado para eso — dijo Octavia.

— Je, no importa donde lo hagamos, ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie atrapará a la culpable!

— No hables si no hiciste nada — dijo Rainbow con tono de burla.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Ya verás que Trixie tiene un as bajo la manga!

De repente el suelo se sacudió un poco.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? — preguntó Applejack.

— Miren — señalo Rarity.

El centro del gimnasio se empezó a abrir y del suelo emergió lo que parecía ser un elevador. Solo pensaba una cosa: ¿¡Pero que rayos es esto!? ¿¡Por qué hay un elevador que salía del suelo del gimnasio!?

La puerta del elevador se abrió. Seguro debíamos entrar, pero ni yo ni las demás parecíamos seguras de esto.

Fue hasta que Bon Bon dio los pasos para entrar al elevador que reaccionamos. Sugarcoat le siguió. Al no tener opción, seguimos a Sugarcoat y a Bon Bon. Tan pronto las 15 entramos la puerta se cerro y el elevador empezó a descender.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos bajando. Quizás fueron solo unos segundos, o quizás minutos. Estaba tan distraída que no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el asesinato de Lyra. A pesar de haber investigado aun había muchas cosas que no comprendía.

— Tranquila Twilight — sentí una mano en mi hombro y volteé a ver a la dueña, Sunset Shimmer — Todo estará bien.

— Si no descubrimos quien lo hizo, todas vamos a morir. No quiero eso.

— La verdad saldrá a la luz, de eso estoy segura — sonrió Rarity.

El elevador se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. Del otro lado vimos una gran habitación circular En el centro de la habitación había 16 podios arreglados en forma de circulo. Este era el lugar donde todo se decidiría.

El Juicio de Clase estaba por comenzar.

 **Estudiantes sobrevivientes: 15**

 **Y asi concluye la investigación. Jeje, ¿tienen idea de quien pudo ser la culpable? XD**

 **Cuando decidi escribir esta historia sabia que de una forma u otra debía incluir a Rarity como detective, adoro cuando ella actua como detective. Seguro se dieron cuenta que ella no tiene problemas examinando un cuerpo, lo cual se que puede parecer raro, pero créanme que hay una explicación para eso.**

 **Y algo que los que no conocen Dangaronpa debieron notar son las Balas de la Verdad. Ese es el nombre que reciben las piezas de evidencia, y siempre recibes un mensaje cuando tienes una nueva bala de verdad. Y no exclusivo de los juegos, el Anime también hace lo mismo, asi que decidi hacerlo también aquí. Quizas el lector no se memorice todas las balas, asi que en el inicio del siguiente capitulo será una lista de todas las Balas de la Verdad actuales con una descripción.**

 **Bye bye.**


	5. Aviso importante

Lo se, este no es el nuevo capitulo. Es to es un anuncio importante que debo hacer.

Durante estos ultimos meses he pasado por algunas situaciones dificiles, tanto en estres por responsabilidades como en problemas emocionales. Trate de escribir el capitulo durante un mes, pero no pude. Y he estado este ultimo mes desconectado en su mayoria de esta pagina tratando de alejarme un poco de todo.

Mi situacion ha empeorado al punto de afectar mi salud fisica y emocional. Debido a eso he decidido tomarme un tiempo, en el que espero poder recuperarme y tratar de resolver algunas cosas en mi vida. Ya empece a ver ayuda profesional para eso, con la que espero ponerme mejor.

Lamento mucho hacer esto para los que querian que esta historia siguiera. Sobre si la continuare no es algonque estoy seguro. Realmente no me siento con la capacidad de hacerlo, al menos no por ahora. El tiempo que he pasado escribiendo fanfiction ha sido muy bueno. Enserio lo he disfrutado mucho, y quiero en algun momento seguir, pero no se cuando podra ser.

Por ahora creo que solo sere un lector de fanfics hasta que me recupere. Hay varios que tengo pendientes de leer.

Gracias a todos por seguirme.


End file.
